The Fire Of A Ruby
by TheDoctor'sAmazingCompanion
Summary: What if The Doctor wasn't the only Time Lord who escaped The Time War? What if his sister did too? Elizabeth Abbey opens an old fob watch, releasing the Time Lady trapped inside. What will this mean for The Doctor? Will she stay with him, when she finds out what he's done? Or will she leave? And how does Rose feel about the newcomer? Will Rose resent her or welcome her? R&R please.
1. The Girl Who Dreamed

Just as quick Author's Note, before you read on. First of all, thanks for clicking on this, as I'm fairly certain that my summary is probably quite bad and I hope you enjoy this story. Secondly, I have the first few chapters written BUT updates may not be constant, as I have GCSE's going on at the moment, so please be patient.

This story will continue on for as long as I see fit and will, so far, go straight through to Capaldi's Doctor and maybe further but it will, at some point stop, for reasons that I know but cannot tell you because of Spoilers. :)

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: If I owned Doctor Who, the Ponds would still be around, as would Rose, Jack Harkness, River and countless others! Also, there would be more females and probably a sister to help the Doctor along.

* * *

**The Fire of a Ruby  
A Doctor Who Fanfiction  
Chapter 1: The Girl Who Dreamed**

Elizabeth Abbey was nothing special. She was just an invention, a way for me to escape the Time War. Or that was what was supposed to happen anyway. No Time Lord (or Lady) has ever truly remembered what it's like when your consciousness is stuck in the fob watch but you get this crippling sense of being trapped and something repressing your true self, like a bad dream or a memory that you want to be forgotten.

I couldn't stay in Gallifrey and I had to run. I would love to say that I had no choice, that if I did I would've died but I can't say that because it's a lie. And after everything else I've done, I want to at least try and be truthful now. There was a 98% chance that every Time Lord and Lady that went into the Time War would die or at the very least regenerate into a completely new person.

Yet there was that 2%, that some Time Lords came back alive but I was scared. I was too much of a coward to face the percentages and prove that I can be that 2% that would come back alive.

And so I ran. With nothing left for me, my children, my husband gone, I changed my biology so that I looked human and stored my Time Lady consciousness into a fob watch, and I hid on Earth, the human with my face going around and living, her human parents calling her Elizabeth Abbey.  
But I didn't take into account the fact that I was alone in the universe and no one knew that I was a Time Lady disguised as a simple human. The fob watch grew dust on her childhood windowsill – sometimes, late at night, she'd run her hands over the cool metal, admiring it but the perception filter never really let her see it, not truly know that my consciousness was trapped inside, imprisoned.

Of course not everything was forgotten by Elizabeth Abbey. Her subconscious mind still remembered what her human mind could not. About TARDISes and Gallifrey and Time Lords and even the Daleks. They kept her awake some nights, her childhood nightmares.  
Elizabeth grew and as she did, her subconscious mind quieted, leaving her free of Daleks and Gallifrey plaguing her mind and still the fob watch grew dust.  
She got older, going through secondary school and 6th form and eventually university and the fob watch lay on an old shelf, being every embodiment of the phrase out-of-sight out-of-mind.

Then she met Rose Tyler.

First, there came the plastic shop window dummies coming to life. Of course, the Nestene Consciousness; easily fixed and sorted and I'd have known instantly what was going on if I was there. But no, Elizabeth Abbey had no idea and she ran around screaming like every other human until the danger had stopped.  
Rose went missing – even I didn't know what had happened there but it shook Elizabeth.  
She started holding the fob watch much more, the supernatural events causing her subconscious to bring up other things that had happened before, with the Daleks and the Cybermen and so on.  
Yet she never could bring herself to open it.  
Until now.

If I thought that going from Time Lord to human was painful, then it was nothing compared to going from human to Time Lord or maybe that was just me. Because, Elizabeth Abbey fought _back_, something I'd never heard of happening. The human woman didn't want to leave, because she had figured out that as soon as my consciousness joined back with that body, she would be erased. And she didn't want that at all.  
It was difficult, I'll admit, trying to fight against a consciousness that was fairly similar to your own; because Elizabeth Abbey, whilst not being a Time Lady, _was_ similar to myself. She had the same determination, her intelligence was high for a human and she was very open with others, often speaking her mind and not sugar coating the truth for people.

However, I won the fight between the two consciousness's and Elizabeth Abbey was extinguished. I tested the Time Lord mental link to see if I could find anyone there and was greeted with total silence. The silence could have only meant one thing: the Time War had failed with victory on neither side and, the utter coward I was, meant that I was the last Time Lord in existence; revealing myself to be the true weakling I am, I sat down in Elizabeth Abbey's room and cried: for my family, my love and my planet.

I must've fallen asleep after crying and I woke to the sound of the TARDIS materialising. Of course I wrote it off as just a dream, still being sure that I was the last Time Lady.  
"Stop please…" I muttered, curling myself into a tighter ball. "You're all gone… I'm the only one left, please…"

"Doctor," someone whispered and I stirred slightly; I think I recognised the voice or more Elizabeth Abbey would have.

"Elizabeth?" Someone asked and I opened one eye to look at the person. Blonde hair, bright blue eyes. I'd never seen her before in my life but Elizabeth Abbey's memories told me that this was Rose Tyler.  
I felt a slight intruding presence in my mind and I shied away until my groggy mind realised what that meant; human telepaths were rare and they couldn't affect a Time Lord's mind – the only thing that could enter a Time Lord's mind was some serious black magic or another Time Lord. The presence was too gentle to be black magic so it could only mean one thing: I wasn't the last of the Time Lords.  
And the best part was that I _recognised_ the presence and I realised with a jolt who it could be.

"Doctor…" I murmured, looking up.

The man smiled, as Rose looked between us, bewildered.

"Hello little sister."

* * *

Almost forgot: Please Review! They make me happy and a happy writer, means faster updates! ... That's a lie, I'll update when I have the chance but they do make me happy and it will only take a moment of your time. Thanks for reading!


	2. Old Friends

**Thank you so much for all the follows and favourites and the two people who reviewed! I'm really shocked and happy at how well this story is starting so thank you and I hope you'll stick with it until the end! I've had this planned for a while and I've got lots planned! Enjoy this chapter, the next one will be up in the next few days, as soon as I finish ch 5!  
Now, I've got a question: do you want to see them go straight into the next adventure (The Empty Child) or do you want to see them talk and stuff first?**

**Disclaimer: I wouldn't be writing this, if I DID own Doctor Who, would I?**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Old Friends**

"You…" I couldn't get my words out. "You've changed." I observed, shakily getting to my feet, eyeing the big ears and the nose.

"So have you." He commented and I smiled grimly.

"Regeneration, courtesy of the Daleks. Twice, actually." I stated and his face morphed into one of concern.

"So what regeneration are we on now?" He asked and I looked back at him.

"I thought I should be asking you the same question." He looked away.

"Well?" I probed and he sighed, looking back at me.

"Ninth." He answered and I sighed.

"You were on your seventh the last time I saw you." I pointed out and he grimaced.

"What about you?"

"Eighth. So I guess we've both changed a lot." I shrugged and we stood there in silence for a few seconds, before we just grinned at each other; the Doctor attacked me with a bear hug and I hugged him back madly, tears starting to stream down my face again.

"God, I thought I was the last one. I couldn't find anyone on the mental link so I thought I was alone. Why couldn't I find you?" I moaned and he hugged me tighter.

"I've had no one up here for so long that the mental link must've closed off."

"The Time War? Gallifrey?" I asked and I heard him sigh.

"I had to end it. I had no choice. The Daleks and the Time Lords are in a Time Lock, along with Gallifrey." The Doctor stated and as his words sunk in, I pushed him away.

"You did what?" I yelled, backing away from him in shock.

"Ruby, I can explain why I had to!" The Doctor cried back frustrated but I turned away, not looking at him. I was silent for a long time, contemplating what I was going to say next.

"Why?" I questioned finally.

"There was no hope for Gallifrey. Gallifrey would've fallen and then the Daleks would have spread across the whole of the universe. Make the calculation, Ruby: destroy millions to save billions. It's the worst decision I've ever had to make but it's the only one I was able to." The Doctor explained and I closed my eyes, feeling my throat close up and sobs began to rack my body.

"Ruby," my brother tried to reach out for me but I pushed his hand away.

"Don't touch me!" I spat, sitting on the edge of my bed, as tears streamed down my face. He sighed and I could feel the blonde girl's eyes on me.

"Ruby, please. We're the only two left, it's just us now." The Doctor told me and I squeezed my eyes shut tighter as I put my head in my hands.

"Oh Doctor, what am I going to do with you?" I asked, although it was muffled by my hands. He didn't answer but I heard his footsteps as he came to sit by me, putting his arm around me.

"I don't know. But, if you want, you could stay with me." He suggested, as I leaned on his shoulder. I didn't answer, only wiped my eyes and stood up, trying my very best to put my emotions to the side, to deal with another time. I'd have a good cry over Gallifrey later.

"Maybe." I shrugged, trying to put on a smile but I think it came out more like a grimace. I turned back to the blonde girl, supposedly my brother's latest companion.

"Hello!" I smiled, waving but she looked at me with disdain and I faltered slightly.

"Who are you? What happened to Elizabeth?" She demanded in a very London accent and I shrugged.

"Ruby, Time Lady, his sister." I pointed at the Doctor. "And Elizabeth Abbey was a human invention that allowed me to remain human but I didn't count in the fact that by running away from Gallifrey as a human I was alone and had no one to help me and tell me to open the watch again." I explained hastily but the look of confusion on her face told me that she still didn't understand.

"Doctor!" She cried, obviously seeing that my explanation was not going to be of any help.

He turned to me. "Where's the watch?" He asked and I grabbed it off the bed, handing it to him with a smile.

"See this Rose?" He held up the watch with a grin and she nodded. "This fob watch can store a Time Lord's consciousness inside. On Gallifrey and inside the TARDIS there are Chameleon Arches which rewrite a Time Lord's biology and turn them human and their consciousness is stored in the fob watch until the human opens it and the biology is rewritten from human to Time Lord."

"Which also means that the mental link between all Time Lords is not established because it's a human brain so that's why the Doctor thought he was on his own when really I was here all this time, stuck in that fob watch." I said, pointing at it.

"Okay, so you're a Time Lady who was a human that I know. But what caused the human you to open the fob watch? And who are you anyway? What connection do you have to the Doctor?" Rose asked; I could tell she was slightly angry and confused too.

"The strange, alien happenings that have been going on lately caused Elizabeth to eventually open the fob watch and well, voila!" I gestured happily.

"So what happened to Elizabeth? Is she… dead?" Rose asked and my mood turned slightly sombre.

"Yes. I'm afraid the human consciousness that was Elizabeth has 'died', if you want to put it that way." I admitted and Rose narrowed her eyes.

"So, is that how it is? Time Lords? They just… use their human consciousness then when they're ready, the human gets kicked out and just extinguished!" Rose ranted and the Doctor tried to calm her down.

"Rose, no, it's not like that. The human consciousness is like us if we were human and didn't have this knowledge. They're not strangers, it's just that when we take over, they're sort of… pushed to the back a little bit." The Doctor tried to explain but both Rose and I glared at him.

"Don't insult her intelligence Doctor, Rose is a smart human, even I can tell that." I said but a glare from Rose made me bite my lip.

"Rose, look, that is what happens when a Time Lord re-enters their body; the human consciousness inside is 'killed' and the Time Lord takes over. I'm sorry if that upsets you but there's nothing I can do about it now. Elizabeth is gone, I can't change back. You're stuck with me." I explained and Rose pursed her lips in annoyance.

"What about Elizabeth's family? Her parents?" Rose questioned and I sighed.

"I don't know yet. At some point, I imagine, I'll have to go back and erase all memories of Elizabeth, so they don't have to go through the pain and heartbreak of having a child that goes missing. Elizabeth's parents, family and friends; I don't want them to go through that. it's not nice – believe me, I know." I said and the Doctor looked over at me, sympathetically, a thousand apologies shining in his eyes.

_Doctor, there was nothing you could do. Shut up._

"This conversation isn't over, but for now, it'll do." Rose answered, annoyed and her arms folded but I just shrugged.

"I wouldn't expect any less."

"Right then, now that's sorted! Where do you want to go?" The Doctor asked and I looked at him, confused.

"I never said I was coming." I grinned, studying my nails curiously.

"You're not getting a choice here, Ruby. You come or I will drag you into this TARDIS kicking and screaming if I must." The Doctor warned and I grinned.

"All right then! Let's go!" I shouted and the Doctor laughed.

"Fantastic! Come on Rose, Ruby!" He shouted, grabbing the blonde's hand as Rose grabbed mine and the three of us raced into the TARDIS at full speed, the Doctor rushing around the console madly.

"Oh gosh!" I sighed in amazement, as the TARDIS hummed at my presence.

"She missed you." The Doctor commented and I smiled.

"I missed her as well. I missed her just as much as you Doctor." I told him and he grinned.

"What?" Rose asked, confused and I looked back at her, as I leaned against the console.

"The TARDIS is sentient, Rose. She can recognise people; the Doctor and her are linked with each other and I've been in here many times, Rose. The adventures the Doctor and I have been on in this TARDIS." I looked around again. "You've changed the desktop." I moaned and he looked back at me, hurt.

"Don't you like it?" He asked and I shook my head.

"I like it but you promised that I could choose the desktop next time." I said and he looked down in shame.

I laughed. "It's fine, just leave me and the TARDIS alone for a bit at some point and we can choose between us the next desktop theme." I said and the Doctor grinned back at me.

"Right then. Where are we going next?" He asked and Rose looked over at me.

"What?" I asked and the Doctor rolled his eyes.

"It's your choice where to go, Ruby. First adventure, at least with me in this regeneration and you in that regeneration. Remember our pact? New Doctor, New Ruby, New Adventure?" The Doctor asked and I grinned wistfully.

"Course I do. It's the only thing that kept me going through the beginning of the war. You know, before I turned tail and ran because I'm a coward." I shrugged and the Doctor sighed sympathetically.

"Ruby, you're not the only one who ran. Many did." The Doctor pointed out but I shook my head.

"Doctor, I appreciate the effort, but that won't ever stop the guilt that I'm feeling. I don't think it'll ever go away and I _know _you know what that feels like. So please, let's drop the depressing subject and…" I paused, deciding on something to do. "Let's go have fish and chips! Elizabeth Abbey knew of a great little chip shop and all of her money and credit cards are just outside those doors. So come on, chips on me!" I grinned, dashing out of the TARDIS and grabbing a hold of Elizabeth's purse off the bed.

I looked behind to see that Rose and the Doctor were still inside the TARDIS. "What are you waiting for?" I asked and they frowned.

"For you to get back in the TARDIS?" The Doctor gestured and I laughed.

"Are you kidding me? We're going for fish and chips a one hundred percent human activity, we are _going_ in the typical human way. Honestly!" I rolled my eyes, laughing.

"Really?! Do we _have_ to?!" The Doctor groaned and I glared at him sternly.

"We agreed: my first adventure and this is what I want to do. Not threatening, not mildly exciting, I just want chips!" I demanded and the Doctor sighed, as Rose looked between us.

"Fine! We'll have chips." My brother breathed heavily and I grinned, as Rose came out to stand by me, as I quickly got all my stuff together.

"What are you doing?" Rose asked and I looked back at her.

"Getting all my credit cards and details together. I might not be Elizabeth Abbey anymore, but all of this stuff can still come in handy if I'm ever out of money on earth. And I'm going to be gone for a while – I do not want people stealing Elizabeth's identity." I explained and Rose shrugged.

"Alright then, let's go do boring humany stuff, Ruby." The Doctor said and I grinned at him.

"Stop your whining you love chips." I told him and he smiled.

"Yeah, who doesn't?" He pointed out and I shrugged.

"Mental people." Rose answered and I clicked my fingers at her.

"Spot on. Now c'mon, I'm hungry." I told them, as we linked arms with the Doctor on either side.

"Is that the only reason we're going to the fish and chip shop as your first adventure?" The Doctor asked as we left my apartment.

"Maybe…"

* * *

**Please review! They make me smile :)**


	3. The First Proper Adventure

**Hello everyone! Long time, no see, I know but I've had very little time for myself with these exams but they finish Tuesday thank god and I only have three left! After that, it's the Christmas Holidays so I'll have plenty more time to write!**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, I've decided to go straight into The Empty Child! Each episode will be split into two parts and next chapter, we meet the one and only Captain Jack Harkness! I can't tell you how excited I am for this, I have so much planned, it's going to be great! Spoilers!**

**Right, on with the chapter: Allons-y!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The First "Proper" Adventure**

"What's the emergency?" Rose questioned as the TARDIS raced down the Time Vortex, chasing a small spacecraft.

"It's mauve." The Doctor told her, as he tried to fly the TARDIS safely. And failing I should add, as I clung onto the railing desperately, Rose following my lead as the TARDIS gave another jolt.

"Mauve?" Rose asked, perplexed.

"It's the universal colour for danger." I explained but she frowned slightly.

"What happened to red?" She asked and I opened my mouth to explain but the Doctor got there first.

"That's just humans. By everyone else's standards, red's camp. Oh, the misunderstandings. All those red alerts, all that dancing. It's got a very basic flight computer. I've hacked in, slaved the Tardis. Where it goes, we go." The Doctor said and I grimaced.

"And that's safe, is it?" Rose asked.

"Totally."

"No it's not!" I yelled, as something sparked in the TARDIS and she gave another violent jerk.

"Okay, reasonably. Should have said reasonably there. No, no, no, no! It's jumping time tracks, getting away from us."

"What exactly is this thing?" Rose tested cautiously; I was wondering that too.

"No idea." The Doctor answered simply; I rolled my eyes in annoyance.

"Why are we bloody following it then?!" I shouted and the Doctor shot me a glare.

"Don't swear and did you listen at all in class? It's mauve and dangerous, and about thirty seconds from the centre of London." The Doctor snapped and I frowned.

"It's always London…" I muttered, bemused slightly by the fact.

We stepped out of the TARDIS, into an alleyway between houses, crowded ones. I knew even from my own little knowledge of Earth history that we must be quite a bit in the past – around 1840's… or is it the 1940's? I can never get the dates quite right. Funnily enough, neither could Elizabeth.

_Ruby, stop thinking about her. She's gone, she doesn't exist anymore._ I looked over at the Doctor and he shrugged, as if to say 'it's true.'

_Theta, you saw how Rose was. She's still angry about it, she knew Elizabeth. The girl had a life, a family… they're never going to see her again. Maybe she shouldn't of opened the fob watch._ I suggested but the Doctor glared at me.

_Don't you ever say that. It's not fair about Elizabeth, I know, but I have you back. That's the only thing I really care about, Gemma. _My brother said and I sighed.

_That's not going to take away the guilt. But, thanks Theta. I'm glad you haven't been traveling alone. Rose is nice; but you always have good choices in companions._ I told him and he smiled, holding his hand out for me to take and I did, matching his grin.

"Do you know how long you can knock around space without happening to bump into Earth?" He asked and I rolled my eyes.

"Five days? Or is that just when we're out of milk?" Rose asked, teasing slightly. The Doctor frowned.

"Of all the species in all the Universe and it has to come out of a cow." He complained and I smiled.

"Would you rather it came out of a platypus?" I asked and he looked over at me strangely.

"Must have come down somewhere quite close. Within a mile, anyway. And it can't have been more than a few weeks ago. Maybe a month." The Doctor rambled.

"A month? We were right behind it!" Rose exclaimed, shocked. I smiled to myself. _Humans._ S_o blissfully ignorant about the world. _

"The air craft was trying to get away, jumping time tracks in order to do so. There was no chance we'd be right on time. Especially not with his shabby driving." I pointed out and Rose giggled as the Doctor shot me a glare.

"Do you want to drive?" He asked sarcastically and I smiled.

"I would but I failed the driving test." I answered and he smirked at me.

"Yeah, so until you learn, don't argue with the driver." The Doctor snapped and I grinned.

"Hey at least I only failed _once._ How many times did you fail the test, dear brother?" I questioned gleefully.

"How many times?" Rose asked eagerly.

"Do you have to tell that to everyone?" The Doctor moaned and I smirked.

"Always, dear brother. You tell people about my failures, I tell people about yours." I winked and he rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, can we get back to the matter at hand? Dangerous space craft, middle of London?" The Doctor pointed out and I shrugged.

"Okay, sure. If you want to be boring." The Doctor glowered at me and I looked the other way, making my eyes wide and innocent.

"Oh right, yeah. How far out are we?" Rose asked.

"A little."

"And how much is a little?"

"A bit." I added.

"Is that exactly a bit?"

"Ish." The Doctor and I both chorused.

"What's the plan, then? Are you going to do a scan for alien tech or something?" I looked over at Rose as she said that and burst out laughing.

"Him?! 'Scan for alien tech', please! He doesn't do anything that ever resembles something remotely technology like." I told her and she frowned, disgruntled.

"Ruby's right, Rose, it hit the middle of London with a very loud bang. I'm going to ask." He pointed out – she still didn't look happy.

The Doctor pulled out a piece of blank paper, similar to a bus pass, showing it to Rose and I.

"Doctor John Smith, Ministry of Asteroids." She read out curiously.

"It's psychic paper. It tells you-"

"Whatever you want it to tell me, I remember." Rose butted in and I frowned, snatching the piece of paper out of his hand and glaring up at him.

"This is new." I accused and he smiled innocently.

"Yeah, and?" He questioned and my glare deepened.

"Why don't I have one? Come to think of it, I need something sonic. You have your screwdriver but screwdrivers are stupid… I'm going to have sonic eyeliner." I declared and the Doctor looked at me weirdly.

"Don't diss the sonic! Eyeliner? What you going to do, draw over people?" He scoffed and I glowered back.

"No. It'll be able to open doors, and the stuff that yours can do. And it'll work as an awesome black eyeliner! Can I have the blueprints?" I questioned, grinning. The Doctor just stared at me, as Rose giggled.

"I suppose." He shrugged, moving towards a door marked 'Deliveries Only'.

"Not very Spock, is it, just asking." Rose pointed out and I rolled my eyes, grinning.

"Door, music, people. What do you think?" The Doctor asked.

"I think you should do a scan for alien tech. Give me some Spock, for once. Would it kill you?" Rose asked and I looked over at her.

"It probably would." I told her, as the Doctor glared at me in annoyance, sonic-ing the door. He looked over at Rose frowning slightly.

"Are you sure about that t-shirt?" He asked and I looked over at the t-shirt in question; a union flag top.

"Too early to say. I'm taking it out for a spin." Rose defended and I raised an eyebrow.

"On your own head be it then." I shrugged playfully and Rose glared at me slightly. I grinned back as the Doctor rolled his eyes.

"Come on if you're coming. It won't take a minute." The Doctor said, going inside.

"It probably will." I argued, before following him in.

The room was clearly a sort of storage room but following a waiter, we came out through a curtain of beads into the main club area where a jazz band were playing, along with a woman singing. I looked around in distaste at the club.

_It looks like our smelly godmother's 5000__th__ birthday party. _I said, and the Doctor grinned before rolling his eyes.

_Trust me, that wasn't as bad as our godfather's. You were so lucky that you missed it._

_I missed it? Where was I to miss it?_

_I don't know, I just remember that you weren't there. _He replied and I frowned, narrowing my eyebrows as he ignored me to go and stand up in front of the woman singing, taking her place at the mic.

"Excuse me. Excuse me. Could I have everybody's attention just for a mo? Be very quick-" The Doctor's voice faded behind me as I noticed that Rose wasn't here. I could feel his gaze on me as he continued talking, whilst I began to leave the club. Laughter echoed around me as I heard the Doctor's voice enter my mind.

_Gemma, where are you going?_

_To see where Rose is. I won't be long._ I cut him off as more laughter echoed and I hastily made my way outside again, searching the alley for the blonde.

"No one ever listens. Don't wander off, it's perfectly simple…" I complained, sighing in annoyance, leaning against a wall. A few minutes later, I heard the air raid siren.

"Where's Rose?" The Doctor asked, running up to me.

"I don't know." I said, as a cat nearby meowed. The Doctor knelt down to pick the cat up and I smiled softly, taking the black cat into my arms, cooing at it gently.

"You know, one day, just one day, maybe, I'm going to meet someone who gets the whole don't wander off thing. Nine hundred years of phone box travel, it's the only thing left to surprise me." The Doctor said, sighing and I grinned.

"Oh I very much doubt that, Doctor. There's still plenty more out there for us to see, dear brother." I told him and he grinned back at me.

"Are you definitely staying here with me and Rose then?" The Doctor questioned; I was about to make a snarky retort when a ringing came from the TARDIS. The Doctor and I looked at one another, confusedly, before we went over to the TARDIS, the Doctor opening the little door.

"How can you be ringing? What's that about, ringing? What am I supposed to do with a ringing phone?" The Doctor asked, getting out his sonic screwdriver.

"Answer it." I suggested, shrugging.

"Don't answer it. It's not for you." A young girl said; I turned to look back at her.

"What do you mean?" I asked, perplexed.

"And how do you know that?" The Doctor questioned further.

"'Cos I do. And I'm telling you, don't answer it." She said; I turned to look at the phone again.

"Well, if you know so much, tell me this. How can it be ringing? It's not even a real phone. It's not connected, it's not-"

"Doctor, the girl's gone." I told him, looking down the alley.

"Well, right then." The Doctor shrugged, answering the phone.

"Hello? Hello? This is the Doctor speaking. How may I help you?" My brother said into the phone.

"Mummy? Mummy?" A child's voice came out of the phone and my eyes widened considerably.

"Well that's creepy. Have you ever noticed, that in all horror movies, it's always a child with a creepy voice?" I asked, frowning. The Doctor glared at me and I raised my hands.

"Just saying."

"Who is this? Who's speaking?" The Doctor questioned, inquisitive.

"Are you my mummy?"

"Who are you?" I asked, starting to get curious myself.

"Mummy?"

"How did you ring here? This isn't a real phone. It's not wired up to anything." The Doctor pointed out and I frowned.

"Really? Since when?" I asked and the Doctor shot me a disbelieving look.

"Mummy?"

The phone went dead then, the only sound heard being the dialling tone.

"If the phone isn't connected, then how does it even _have_ a dialling tone?" I asked, my mouth open in what could be described as comical.

My brother ignored me, tapping on the door of the TARDIS and asking if Rose was in there.

"Doctor, if she was in there, she'd have heard us and already be out here." I pointed out, opening the TARDIS door.

"What are you doing?" The Doctor asked and I looked back at him.

"I'm putting the cat in the TARDIS." I told him, blinking.

He scoffed. "No you are not! Put the cat back on the ground, outside the TARDIS." The Doctor ordered and I groaned.

"Doctor!" I moaned but he glared at me sternly.

"Now, Ruby." He said firmly and I sighed, gently putting the black kitten onto the floor. She (I think it's a she anyway) meowed morosely.

"Happy now?" I asked sarcastically.

"Yes, much thanks." He said, as a noise echoed from one of the alleys. "Come on, let's go." He called, running off and I scowled, following hastily.

"Just be thankful I never asked for a dog." I muttered, annoyed.

The Doctor and I were crouched behind a wall, looking over into a back garden where a well-fed family were going down into their air-raid shelter.

_Theta, why are we kneeling on a bin? It smells._

_Pay attention to the family, Gemma. They're clearly not poor, are they?_

_Does it matter? They're well off, so what? Happens in all societies._

The Doctor looked over at me in annoyance as I shrugged. We watched in silence as the girl from the alley made her way into the garden and then went in through the back door. I looked at him perplexed but he just shrugged and jumped over the wall. With a roll of the eyes, I followed him, as we snuck into the house after her. A few minutes later, _somehow_, we managed to easily sneak in to the kitchen and _somehow_ sit down at the table without anyone noticing.

The plate came around and I took it from the young boy next to me, following the other children's lead.

"Thanks miss." I grinned, taking the slices of meat and placing them on my plate, before handing it to my brother. The kids all started running but Nancy frowned, making them sit down.

"Good here, innit? Who's got the salt?" The Doctor asked, ever the man of casualness.

"Ignore him, not quite right in the head." I shrugged and he elbowed me in the side but he couldn't keep the grin off his face.

"Back in your seats. They shouldn't be here either." Nancy ordered and the kids obliged warily.

"So, you lot, what's the story?" The Doctor questioned.

"What do you mean?" One of the kids asked and I looked over at him, smiling.

"Homeless kids yeah? Sleeping rough, out in the open?" I asked; one of the other kids spoke up.

"Why do you want to know that? Are you coppers?"

"Of course we're not coppers. I'm a woman anyway, I don't think I can _be _a copper." I pointed out.

"What's a copper going to do with you lot anyway? Arrest you for starving?" The children all laughed, as my brother checked his watch. "I make it 1941. You lot shouldn't even be in London. You should've been evacuated to the country by now." The Doctor said and a few of the kids looked away.

"I was evacuated. Sent me to a farm." One of the boys said and I frowned.

"Then why are you here? I thought it was supposed to be safer in the country." I assumed but he looked down.

"There was a man there."

"Yeah, same with Ernie. Two homes ago." Another kid piped up.

"Shut up. It's better on the streets anyway. It's better food." The kid named Ernie said and I smiled.

"Yeah. Nancy always gets the best food for us." Another of the kids said and my brother looked over at Nancy.

"So, that's what you do, is it, Nancy?" He asked and she looked up in annoyance.

"What is?"

"As soon as the sirens go, you find a big fat family meal still warm on the table with everyone down in the air raid shelter and bingo! Feeding frenzy for the homeless kids of London Town. Puddings for all, as long as the bombs don't get you." His voice lost the cheeriness towards the end and I looked up at him.

"Something wrong with that?" Nancy asked defensively.

"There's nothing wrong with it, Nancy, we thinks it's brilliant."

"I'm not sure if it's Marxism in action or a West End Musical." The Doctor added and I rolled my eyes.

"Why'd you follow me? What do you want?" She demanded and the Doctor's attitude changed slightly.

"We want to know how a phone that isn't a phone gets a phone call. You seem to be the one to ask." The Doctor said but Nancy just shrugged.

"I did you a favour. I told you not to answer it, that's all I'm telling you." She said and I frowned, studying her.

"Great, thanks." The Doctor started, slightly sarcastically. "And I want to find a blonde in a Union Jack. I mean a specific one. I didn't just wake up this morning with a craving." I elbowed him in the side as the kids laughed. "Anybody seen a girl like that?"

I elbowed him again as Nancy marched over and took his plate, then mine.

"Hey, what've _I_ done wrong?" I asked indignantly.

"You both took two slices." The kids all laughed and pointed and I rolled my eyes at their antics. "No blondes, no flags. Anything else before you leave?" Nancy asked, seeming to get annoyed with our presence.

"Yeah, there is actually. Thanks for asking. Something I've been looking for. Would've fallen from the sky about a month ago, but not a bomb. Not the usual kind, anyway. Wouldn't have exploded. Probably would have just buried itself in the ground and it would have looked something like this." The Doctor held up a sketch of what I had no idea, (drawing has _never_ been his strong point) but Nancy seemed to understand it, as she went rigid.

There was a knock at the door then that made everyone jump.

"Mummy? Are you in there, mummy?" It was the same voice as the child who rang the TARDIS phone.

I stood up and went to the window, the Doctor following my lead, as I moved the curtain aside; a young boy with a gas mask was stood there.

"Mummy?"

"Who was the last one in?" Nancy asked and I let the curtain drop, turning back to face her, frowning.

"Them." Ernie gestured to us.

"No, they came round the back. Who came in the front?" Nancy demanded and the young boy next to her looked down.

"Me." He answered quietly.

"Did you close the door?" The boy faltered. "Did you close the door?"

"Mummy? Mummy? Mummy?" Nancy didn't wait for an answer, running into the hallway. The Doctor and I followed, just in time to see her slide a bolt over the front door, locking it and keeping the child outside.

"What's this, then? It's never easy being the only child left out in the cold, you know." The Doctor pointed out and Nancy huffed slightly in annoyance.

"I suppose you'd know." She snapped and I frowned.

"We do actually, thanks very much." I argued back and she seemed to soften a bit.

"It's not exactly a child." She explained briefly, as the child spoke again; she went back into the dining room, ushering the kids out.

"Mummy? Mummy? Please let me in, mummy. Please let me in, mummy." The child said, as a small hand came through the letter box.

"Are you okay?" I asked, moving towards the little person.

"Please let me in." I reached my hand out to the child's but something hit the door and broke; I leapt back in fright, as the little boy removed his hand.

"What did you do that for?" I rounded on Nancy but she didn't seem fazed.

"You mustn't let him touch you!" She yelled and the Doctor looked over at her.

"What happens if he touches us?"

"He'll make you like him."

"And what's he like?" The Doctor asked, confused.

"I've got to go." Nancy said, heading for the door.

"Nancy: what is the boy like?" I asked and she looked back at me with sad eyes.

"He's empty." She stated as the phone rang. "It's him. He can make phones ring. He can. Just like with that police box you saw." Nancy explained and the Doctor picked up the phone.

"Are you my mummy?"

Nancy snatched the phone out of his hand and slammed it back onto the hook, just as the radio started up in the dining room. I went in, followed by the Doctor and Nancy.

A clockwork monkey started up as well and I looked over at the young girl – Nancy was clearly frightened, as she looked around the room but I was calm, used to being in situations where everything got weird.

"You stay if you want to." Nancy said, hurrying out of the house through the back door, as we went back into the hallway – the boy put his hand through the letter box, and this time I noticed the scar on his hand.

"Mummy? Let me in please, mummy. Please let me in." My heart went out to the poor child as the Doctor and I crouched down near the door.

"Your mummy isn't here." The Doctor said and there was a slight pause.

"Are you my mummy?" The child asked and I frowned.

"No mummies here. Nobody here but us chickens." The Doctor looked round, before realising that it was just us two. "Well, these two chickens." The Doctor grinned goofily and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm scared." The child stated softly and I couldn't help but think of my life on Gallifrey, when I had to hide my own little boy from the Daleks. I shook my head, ridding my brain of those thoughts, when the Doctor put a hand on my arm, understanding showing in his eyes.

"Why are those other children frightened of you?" The Doctor asked, turning back to the child.

"Please let me in, mummy. I'm scared of the bombs." The child said, sounding quite close to tears now. I looked up at the Doctor and he nodded once.

"Okay sweetheart. I'm opening the door now, you can come inside." I said gently and the boy pulled his hand out of the letterbox, as I stood up and opened the door. However, when we looked out, the boy was gone and the street was empty and deserted, not a single sole in sight.


	4. The Flirt

**Hello! So, this is a much faster update than last time and it is because I am feeling much happier, as my exams have finished and I am now on holiday! Which is great because now I have lots of time to do writing! In fact, by the time I go back to school in January, I am hoping to have finished this first bit of my story and get up to the Christmas Special! I'm very excited because I have lots planned!**

**Anywho, on with the story: we meet Jack Harkness in this chapter, which is why it is called 'The Flirt' :)**

**Reviews are wonderful and I seem to be lacking in them which is discouraging for me. Still, thank you very much for all the follows and favourites, it at least shows that this fanfiction is not totally hopeless, which is nice to know :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who. Although, I do have a sonic screwdriver! Does that count?**

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Flirt**

For a girl as smart as Nancy, it shouldn't have been so easy to follow her. Alas, after she hid the food, she looked up to see the Doctor and I grinning at her.

"How'd you follow me here?" Nancy demanded.

"I'm good at following, me. I've got the nose for it." My brother said and I looked over at him, hiding a grin.

"People can't usually follow me if I don't want them to." Nancy pointed out.

"My nose has special powers." The Doctor stated and I stifled a grin, as I met Nancy's eye. She looked away for a second, before looking back at my brother.

"Yeah? That's why it's…" She trailed off and I stuck a fist in my mouth to keep from laughing, especially at the Doctor's slightly indignant expression.

"What?"

"Nothing." Nancy assured him, smirking.

"What?" The Doctor emphasised, looking from me to Nancy.

"_Nothing._" There was a slight pause. "Do your ears have special powers too?" That was it: I choked slightly, unable to hold in the giggles any longer. Nancy sniggered and the Doctor frowned, looking between the two of us in bewilderment and slight annoyance.

"What are you both trying to say?" The Doctor asked, as I stopped laughing.

"Goodnight, Mister, Miss." Nancy said, going to leave.

"Nancy, there's something chasing you and the other kids. Looks like a boy and it isn't a boy, and it started about a month ago, right? The thing I'm looking for, the thing that fell from the sky, that's when it landed. And you know what I'm talking about, don't you?" The Doctor explained and Nancy hesitated for a second.

"There was a bomb. A bomb that wasn't a bomb. Fell the other end of Limehouse Green Station." Nancy explained.

"Can you take us there?" I asked but she shook her head.

"There's soldiers guarding it. Barbed wire. You'll never get through." Nancy stated.

"Try me."

"You sure you want to know what's going on in there?" Nancy asked.

"Of course we're sure – we wouldn't ask otherwise." I pointed out and Nancy sighed.

"Then there's someone you need to talk to first." Nancy said.

"Who's that then?" I questioned.

"The Doctor." Nancy answered – the Doctor and I looked at each other in surprise, as she walked away and we followed hastily, before coming to an area that was completely cut off, surrounded by men in army uniform: soldiers. I looked over at my brother, only to find him holding ridiculous binoculars to his eyes, in order to scan the area.

"The bomb's under that tarpaulin. They put the fence up overnight. See that building? The hospital." Nancy pointed out and we looked back at her, the Doctor finally removing the binoculars.

"What about it?" He asked.

"That's where the doctor is. You should talk to him." Nancy suggested but I shook my head.

"Getting in there seems a better idea." I nodded with my head to the bombsite.

"Talk to the doctor first." Nancy ordered and I looked at her curiously.

"Why?" The Doctor questioned, getting there before me.

"Because then maybe you won't want to get inside." Nancy said, before going to leave.

"Where're you going?" The Doctor asked and I rolled my eyes.

"She's got responsibilities, Doctor. Just like I used to and like we have now with Rose." I pointed out and the Doctor looked at me sadly before turning back to Nancy when she spoke.

"She's right: I've got mouths to feed and there is still a lot of food in that house. Should be safe enough now." Nancy said and I smiled gently at her.

"Be careful." I told her and she nodded.

"Can I ask you a question? Who did you lose?" The Doctor asked, before Nancy could walk away and she looked back at him, frowning.

"What?"

"The way you look after all those kids. It's because you lost somebody, isn't it? You're doing all this to make up for it." The Doctor asked and I looked down, before Nancy or my brother could see the guilt in my eyes. The Doctor put a hand on mine in comfort.

"My little brother. Jamie. One night I went out looking for food. Same night that thing fell. I told him not to follow me, I told him it was dangerous, but he just. He just didn't like being on his own." Nancy explained and I looked up at her in sympathy, feeling a rush of affection and pity for the girl.

"What happened?" My brother asked and I resisted the urge to hit him.

"In the middle of an air raid? What do you think happened?" Nancy asked, slightly sarcastically and this time I had to resist the urge to go over and hug her.

"Amazing." The Doctor said and I looked over at him in surprise.

"What is?" Nancy asked.

"1941. Right now, not very far from here, the German war machine is rolling up the map of Europe. Country after country, falling dominoes. Nothing can stop it. Nothing. Until one tiny, damp little island says no. No. Not here. A mouse in front of a lion. You're amazing, the lot of you. Don't know what you do to Hitler, but you frighten the hell out of me. Off you go then do what you've got to do. Save the world." The Doctor said, grinning and I waved to Nancy as she walked away, before we made our way towards the hospital, and once we were inside, walking through the wards, there were beds with a patient in every single one and they were all wearing gas masks – I couldn't for the life of me think of why.

_Why are they wearing gas masks? Bit paranoid, isn't it?_

The Doctor looked over at me annoyed and I shrugged.

An elderly man, with a walking stick came out, looking over at us curiously.

"You'll find them everywhere. In every bed, in every ward. Hundreds of them." The man said and the Doctor looked over at him sternly.

"Yes, I saw. Why are they still wearing gas masks?" The Doctor asked and I glared at him; he ignored me, of course.

"They're not. Who are you?" He asked and the Doctor faltered for a second. I rolled my eyes.

"Not important. Are you the Doctor?" I questioned and the Doctor shot an annoyed look at me, which I of course ignored.

"Doctor Constantine. And you are?" The man asked.

"Nancy sent me." Was the only answer my brother gave but Doctor Constantine seemed to understand.

"Nancy? That means you must've been asking about the bomb." He said and I frowned.

"Yeah. What do you know about it?" I asked and he looked over at me.

"I was going to ask you that." He said and I shrugged.

"That's why we were asking."

"What do you know?" The Doctor interrupted.

"Only what it's done." Doctor Constantine stated and I narrowed my eyes, looking around.

"The people, the ones in the bed, they were caught up in the blast?" I questioned but Doctor Constantine looked over at me.

"None of them were." He chuckled slightly before coughing, sitting down in a chair by a desk in the middle of the room.

"You're very sick." My brother commented.

"Dying, I should think. I just haven't been able to find the time. Are you a doctor?" The man asked; my heart went out to him, thinking of my own family.

"I have my moments." The Doctor shrugged.

"Have you examined any of them yet?" Doctor Constantine questioned.

"No." My brother said, frowning.

"Don't touch the flesh." The doctor stated and I looked back at him, as the Doctor went towards one of the people.

"Of which one?" I asked.

"_Any_ of them." Constantine emphasised and my frown deepened.

My brother pointed his sonic at the nearest one. "Ruby, come here." I obeyed, puzzled.

"What?" I hissed.

"Conclusions?" Doctor Constantine questioned.

"Ruby?" My brother looked at me and I stared back, confused.

"What?" I repeated.

"What do you think?" My brother pressed and I took the sonic, using it on the patient.

"There's a massive head trauma, majority of which is on the left side. On the right, partial collapse of the chest cavity. There's a scar on the back of the hand and the gas mask appears to be attached to the flesh but no burns." I handed back the sonic and the Doctor nodded at me; apparently, I had got everything right.

"Examine another one." Doctor Constantine ordered and my brother obliged.

"This isn't possible."

"Examine another."

"This isn't possible." My brother stressed again and I looked over at him in shock.

"They've all got the same injuries but how?"

"No." I looked back at Doctor Constantine in confusion before I realised he was answering my brother.

"They've all got the same injuries." My brother stated, looking around.

"Yes."

"Exactly the same."

"Yes."

"Identical, right down to the scar on the back of the hand." I looked over at Doctor Constantine and my eyes widened slightly as I noticed the scar on the back of his hand. His eyes met mine and he nodded slightly, with sad eyes.

"How did this happen? How did it start?" My brother demanded to know.

"When that bomb dropped, there was just one victim." Doctor Constantine started.

"Dead?"

"At first. His injuries were truly dreadful. By the following morning, every doctor and nurse who had treated him, who had touched him, had those exact same injuries."

"So then the 'disease' is passed on through touch." I concluded but Doctor Constantine shook his head.

"By the morning after that, every patient in the same ward, the exact same injuries. Within a week, the entire hospital. Physical injuries as plague. Can you explain that? What would say was the cause of death?" Doctor Constantine questioned.

"The head trauma." My brother stated.

"No."

"Asphyxiation."

"No."

"Then it'd have to be the collapse of the chest cavity." I pointed out.

"No."

"Then, there can't be a cause of death." I pointed out and Constantine pointed a weak finger at me.

"Exactly. They're not dead." He whacked his stick against a bin randomly, causing me to jump and the Doctor reached out to push me behind him slightly, as all the people in the beds sat up. "It's all right. They're harmless. They just sort of sit there. No heartbeat, no life signs of any kind. They just don't die."

"And they've just been left here? Nobody's doing anything?" The Doctor asked, and I could already see the approach of the Oncoming Storm.

"Doctor, there isn't much that can be done, by the sounds of it." I pointed out gently as the patients lay back down.

"I try and make them comfortable. What else is there?"

"Just you? You're the only one here?" The Doctor asked.

"Before this war began, I was a father and a grandfather. Now I am neither. But I'm still a doctor." Constantine stated and my brother looked away.

"Yeah, I know the feeling." The Doctor said and I felt his sadness as he remembered his children and our own granddaughter, Susan, as well as his niece and nephew, my own little children. I reached for his hand, clutching it tightly as he looked over at me and I smiled at him softly.

"You're still my big brother." I told him and he smiled slightly, before turning back to Doctor Constantine.

"I suspect the plan is to blow up the hospital and blame it on a German bomb."

"Probably too late." My brother commented.

"No. There are isolated cases. Isolated cases breaking out all over London." Doctor Constantine started coughing violently but I kept a hold of my brother's hand, as he went towards the man. "Stay back, stay back. Listen to me. Top floor. Room 802. That's where they took the first victim, the one from the crash site. And you must find Nancy again."

"Nancy?" The Doctor asked.

"It was her brother. She knows more than she's saying. She won't tell me, but she might… Mummy. Are you my mummy?" I backed away slightly, dragging the Doctor with me, as slowly, starting with the mouth, Doctor Constantine's face turned into a gas mask.

"What the…" I was cut off, as a distinct male and American voice went "Hello?" somewhere down the corridor, followed by Rose's voice then the American male.

The Doctor and I made our way out of the ward and into the corridor, where a handsome male was there, with blue-grey eyes and dark hair. Rose was standing next to him, quite nervously and I frowned slightly, instantly getting a bad vibe from this person.

"Good evening. Hope we're not interrupting. Jack Harkness. I've been hearing all about you both on the way over." He said, shaking my brother's hand and kissing mine gently. I smiled smarmily, as Rose whispered to us, very stage-like: "He knows. I had to tell him about us being Time Agents." She emphasised and the Doctor smiled, nodding while I just shrugged, nonchalantly.

"And it's a real pleasure to meet you, Mister Spock and you as well Miss Ruby." Jack stated, throwing a wink at me. I rolled my eyes, trying not to giggle at the name that Rose had told Jack for my brother. As Jack left, my brother looked over at Rose in shock.

"Mister Spock?" He questioned in disbelief.

"What was I supposed to say? You don't have a name. Don't you ever get tired of Doctor? Doctor who?" Rose asked.

"Nine centuries in, I'm coping. Where've you been? We're in the middle of a London Blitz. It's not a good time for a stroll." The Doctor lectured and Rose shrugged.

"Who's strolling? I went by barrage balloon. Only way to see an air raid." She said nonchalantly and my eyes widened.

"What?!" The Doctor asked, shocked.

"Listen, what's a Chula warship?" Rose asked and I frowned, as did the Doctor.

"Chula?" He looked over at me for help and I shrugged.

"Don't look at me. I got nothing." I said and he rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Why am I not surprised?" He grumbled, before going back into the ward and I opened my mouth in offense.

"Hey, I resent that comment!" I moaned back, following him. The man, Jack Harkness, was using some sort of wrist device to scan the patients in the bed.

"This just isn't possible. How did this happen?" Jack stressed, looking around.

"What kind of Chula ship landed here?" The Doctor questioned, arms folded across his chest, frowning.

"What?" Jack asked, clearly not paying attention.

"He said it was a warship. He stole it,"

"A thief, why am I not surprised? Carry on, Rose." I interrupted with a sarcastic grin; the man glared at me but I only turned away from him.

Rose paused for a second before carrying on. "-Parked it somewhere out there, somewhere a bomb's going to fall on it unless we" she indicated the three of us, "make him an offer."

"What kind of warship?" The Doctor asked again.

"Does it matter? It's got nothing to do with this." Jack tried to reassure us, but I scoffed.

"It's got everything to do with it; this, whatever it is, started at the bomb site! What kind of warship was it?! And answer me this time!" I yelled at him, my anger at this idiot starting to overspill.

"An ambulance! Look!" Jack shouted back, producing a hologram of the warship from his wrist device. "That's what you chased through the Time Vortex. It's space junk. I wanted to kid you it was valuable. It's empty. I made sure of it. Nothing but a shell. I threw it at you. Saw your time travel vehicle, love the retro look, by the way, nice panels. Threw you the bait."

"Bait?" Rose asked, confused.

"I wanted to sell it to you and then destroy it before you found out it was junk." Jack confessed, but it was clear that Rose still wasn't getting it, as my fury built.

"You said it was a warship."

"Rose, they have ambulances in wars. The whole thing is a con, he was trying to con us the whole time. A dirty little thief, trying to make money off other people's loss." I hissed and Jack shrugged.

"Yeah, nice to meet you two, sweetheart. I thought you were Time Agents. You're not, are you?" Jack asked, as I bristled at what he called me.

"Just a couple more freelancers." Rose answered coolly.

"Oh. Should have known. The way you guys are blending in with the local colour. I mean, Flag Girl was bad enough, but U-Boat Captain? And you as well, Little Miss Mismatch." Jack emphasised with annoyance. I looked back at him indignant before looking down at my outfit; casual attire, skinny jeans and my favourite blouse, with my biker boots and black choker.

"Anyway, whatever's happening here has got nothing to do with that ship." Jack yelled and I was about to bite back a retort when Rose spoke.

"What is happening here, Doctor?" She questioned, looking around.

"Human DNA is being rewritten by an idiot." He said, turning to look at Jack who stared back indifferently.

"What do you mean?" Rose probed further.

"We're not quite sure." I piped up. "It appears to be some sort of virus, that's converting humans into these things, whatever they are."

"But why? What's the point?!" My brother stressed, walking around the ward.

The patients in their beds sat up all of a sudden and I jumped, instantly clinging on to the nearest thing to me; which, to my annoyance, was Jack.

He grinned coyly at me. "What's the matter? Can't resist?" He teased and I glared, releasing his arm and moving away but it only made him grin harder.

"Mummy. Mummy. Mummy? Mummy?" The patients all started saying at different times, until it was the only thing we could really hear echoing around the ward.

"What's happening?" Rose questioned nervously.

"I don't know." My brother admitted, as I moved towards him and Rose.

"Mummy." The patients all stood up, beginning to move towards us and we backed up as a group, Rose, The Doctor, me and then Jack, towards the corner of the ward.

"Don't let them touch you." My brother ordered, as they continued to come near us.

"What happens if they touch us?" Rose asked, fear seeping through her voice; although, from the way she was holding it back, she'd clearly been in this situation a few times.

"You become that." I told her, unable to stop the terror in my voice and I started to shake as the patients closed in on us.

"Help me, mummy. Mummy. Mummy. Mummy. Mummy. Mummy. Mummy."

_To be continued…_

* * *

**Reviews are wonderful!**


	5. The Child

**Okay so chapter five is out a bit quicker this time and I'm hoping to have Nine finished and into series two by the end of this holiday or at least by the end of January. I might be posting again tomorrow but if not, have a great and merry Christmas!  
Still no reviews since chapter one... This is actually starting to get depressing now and I'm grateful for all the favourites and follows but a few reviews would really light up my Christmas guys! They don't take long, only a few seconds!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DW. Although, I might after Christmas... Please?**

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Child**

_THETA, DO SOMETHING! _I screamed in my head, as the patients became within touching distance and I shrank back against the wall.

"Go to your room." My brother ordered and normally I would've made a snarky retort but I was too scared. The patients, to my surprise, stopped just looking at us blankly instead.

"Go to your room. I mean it. I'm very, very angry with you. I am very, very cross. Go to your room!" The Doctor shouted again and, surprisingly, the patients hung their heads in shame, shuffling away back to bed. I breathed a sigh of relief, leaning back against the wall and sliding down to the floor.

"I'm really glad that worked. Those would have been terrible last words." My brother admitted and I glared at him, as he grinned down at me, offering me a hand up. I took it, turning to Rose as I got back on my feet.

"You okay?" I asked and she nodded, forcing a smile onto her face. I smiled back, not believing her but deciding not to push it.

"Why are they all wearing gas masks?" Rose asked, moving back over to the Doctor and I followed.

"They're not. Those masks are flesh and bone." Jack stated, leaning back into a chair, his feet propped up on the desk.

"How was your con supposed to work?" My brother asked and I looked over at him curiously.

"Does it matter?" I questioned but he just shrugged.

"Simple enough, really. Find some harmless piece of space junk, let the nearest Time Agent track it back to Earth, convince him it's valuable, name a price. When he's put fifty percent up front, oops! A German bomb falls on it, destroys it forever. He never gets to see what he's paid for, never knows he's been had. I buy him a drink with his own money, and we discuss dumb luck. The perfect self-cleaning con." Jack declared with a slight grin on his face and I glared harshly at him.

"Marvellous. Great example to the kids you'd be." I said sarcastically.

"The London Blitz is great for self-cleaners. Pompeii's nice if you want to make a vacation of it though, but you've got to set your alarm for volcano day." There was a pause as we glared at him and his chuckle died out. "Getting a hint of disapproval."

"You think? Look around you! This is what your supposedly harmless space junk has done!" I yelled at him, getting extremely annoyed.

"It was a burnt-out medical transporter. It was empty." Jack stressed but I turned away from him, looking back towards my brother and Rose.

"Rose. Ruby." The Doctor said and we turned to him, as he started walking towards the door.

"Are we getting out of here?" She questioned.

I shook my head. "Upstairs." I stated, overtaking the Doctor and they followed my lead, Jack standing up, as if to follow us.

"I even programmed the flight computer so it wouldn't land on anything living. I harmed no-one. I don't know what's happening here, but believe me, I had nothing to do with it."

"You deal with him, dear brother. I give up." I hissed, my blonde hair flying out behind me as I walked over to the door, pausing to wait for the others. "I'll tell you what's happening. You forgot to set your alarm clock. It's volcano day." The Doctor retorted as a siren sounded.

"What's that?" Rose asked.

"The all-clear." Jack said with a sigh of relief.

"Keep wishing!" I yelled back, swinging the door wide open and stalking away.

* * *

"Mister Spock? Ruby?"

"Doctor?"

The voices echo slightly as the Doctor and I continue up the staircase, not stopping or slowing down to wait for them.

"Have you got a blaster?" The Doctor asks as the pair run past our staircase. They skid to a stop, and make their way back.

"Sure!" Jack says confidently, as him and Rose ran up the stairs to meet us.

"The night your space-junk landed, someone was hurt. This was where they were taken." My brother stated, as we stood outside a secure metal door: Room 802.

"What happened?" Rose questioned.

I shrugged. "No idea. Want to look?" I grinned and she rolled her eyes.

"Get it open." The Doctor ordered as Jack took out a sonic blaster.

"What's wrong with your sonic screwdriver?" Rose asked but the Doctor shrugged.

"Nothing." I hid a grin, biting my lip. The Doctor shot me a glare, known as 'shut up before I kill you'.

"Sonic blaster, 51st century. Weapon Factories of Villengard?" The Doctor guessed.

"You've been to the factories?" Jack asked, surprised.

"Once."

"Well, they're gone now, destroyed. The main reactor went critical. Vaporized the lot." Jack stated and I grinned.

"Like he said: once."

"There's a banana grove there, now. I like bananas. Bananas are good." My brother grinned and I giggled, rolling my eyes as the lock disintegrated; Jack stared at my brother in surprise and slight apprehension.

"Nice blast pattern." Rose complimented the Captain.

"Digital."

"Squareness gun." She pointed out.

"Yeah."

"I like it."

I rolled my eyes at the flirting pair, ignoring Jack's chuckles, before going into the room, looking around nervously.

The room was messy, a window broken, shattered glass covering the floor and there was filing cabinets, electronic equipment scattered around the room. The walls in the observation room were covered in drawings that looked like they had been made by a child.

"What do you think?" My brother asked the con-man.

"Something got out of here." He stated; my brother rolled his eyes and looked at me.

"Something powerful. And angry." I added and the Doctor nodded.

Jack went into the observation room and I peered inside, noticing the children's drawings and a teddy bear on the floor.

"A child?" Jack questioned in disbelief. "I suppose this explains 'Mummy'." Jack guessed.

"How could a child do this?" Rose asked and I shook my head, looking around.

I spotted a tape machine on the desk and walked over, flicking the switch on. The two in the observation room looked round, startled at the voice.

_"Do you know where you are?"_

_"Are you my mummy?"_

_"Are you aware of what's around you? Can you see?"_

_"Are you my mummy?"_

_"What do you want? Do you know,"_

_"I want my mummy. Are you my mummy? I want my mummy! Are you my mummy? Are you my mummy? Mummy? Mummy?"_

"Doctor, I've heard this voice before." Rose realised and I nodded, looking back over at my brother.

"So have we, more than once." I told her and she considered for a moment as the tape continued playing.

"Always are you my mummy? Like he doesn't know." Rose suggested and I thought back to what Doctor Constantine about the child. _'Find Nancy again… Her brother… She knows more than she's saying.'_

"Why doesn't he know?" Rose questioned and I looked up at the Doctor. He looked back at me, obviously being able to hear my thoughts and shook his head slightly, dismissing the idea. I shrugged. _Keep an open mind._ I told him and he rolled his eyes.

The child continued asking for his mummy on the tape as the Doctor looks at me, before moving into the observation room, beginning to pace. I followed him curiously, and then realised why he was pacing – the feeling from this room was unnerving, like the shiver you get when it feels like someone has walked over your grave.

"Doctor?" Rose asked and he looked at her.

"Can you sense it?" He questioned and the two humans looked over at him, confused.

"Sense what?" Jack asked.

"Coming out of the walls. Can you feel it?" He turned to the two humans. "Funny little human brains. How do you get around in those things?"

"I can." I told him and he nodded over at me, before looking at the other two.

"When he's stressed, he likes to insult species." Rose told Jack and I rolled my eyes, as the Doctor continued pacing.

"Rose, I'm thinking." The Doctor shushed her but she only ignored him, seeming slightly affronted.

"He cuts himself shaving, he does half an hour on life forms he's cleverer than." I rolled my eyes, trying not to be snarky. Funny, this regeneration really did love her snarky remarks – I'd never been that sarcastic and harsh before.

"There are these children living rough round the bomb sites. They come out during air-raids looking for food." The Doctor stated and I caught onto what he was saying.

_"Mummy, please?"_

"Whatever this thing is, what if one of them was there when it landed?" I suggested.

"It was a med-ship. It was harmless." Jack insisted.

"So you keep saying. But what if one of them was altered, affected somehow?" I said curiously and Rose looked over at me worriedly.

"Affected how?" She questioned as the tape ran out. I looked at my brother nervously but he seemed to be ignoring it – or maybe, he hadn't actually noticed.

"I'm here!" The child said, and I refused to turn around, knowing instantly what I'd find.

"It's afraid. Terribly afraid and powerful. It doesn't know it yet, but it will do." My brother giggled madly. "It's got the power of a god, and I just sent it to its room." My brother stated, still giggling but I could see and feel the fear that he felt. Rose was looking at him worriedly, looking from me to him.

"Doctor." Rose said cautiously.

"I'm here. Can't you see me?" The child asked as I closed my eyes in terror.

"What's that noise?" Rose questioned, terrified, and I opened my eyes to look at my brother, as it dawned on him.

"End of the tape. It ran out about thirty seconds ago." The Doctor stated, his eyes wide.

"I'm here, now. Can't you see me?" The child was less than a metre away, going by the voice.

"I sent it to it's room. _This _is it's room." The Doctor pointed out and I spun round to see the child standing there.

"Are you my mummy? Mummy?"

"Doctor?" Rose questioned, backing away slightly.

"Okay, on my signal make for the door." Jack ordered and I smirked weakly, despite the situation, looking over at the Doctor. He grinned slyly back.

"Mummy?"

"Now!" Jack yelled, aiming what he thought was his blaster at the child, over my brother's shoulder but what was, in fact, a banana. I erupted in a fit of giggles, in slight hysteria as my brother made a square hole in the wall beside us.

"Go now! Don't drop the banana!" My brother shouted, grabbing my hand and pulling us through, quickly waiting for Rose and Jack.

"Why not?" Jack called back.

"Good source of potassium!" My brother yelled and I rolled my eyes, as Jack snatched the blaster back, accompanied by an aggressive "give me that."

"Mummy. I want my mummy." Jack ignored the child, repairing the hole in the wall with a touch of a button.

"Digital rewind." He explained hastily. "Nice switch." He complimented, throwing the banana back to my brother who easily caught it.

"It's from the groves of Villengard. I thought it was appropriate." My brother shrugged and Jack looked at him in disbelief.

"There's really a banana grove in the heart of Villengard and you did that?"

"Bananas are good." The Doctor stated, grinning as something hit the wall, causing it to crack.

"Doctor!" I called, pointing at the wall and he grabbed Rose's hand, then mine. "Come on!"

We began running down the corridor but the patients were coming from the other direction as well, heading for us. "Mummy. Mummy. Mummy." We ran down another corridor but even then, the patients were still coming towards us.

"It's keeping us here till it can get at us." The Doctor explained.

"It's controlling them?" Jack questioned.

"It is them. It's every living thing in this hospital apart from us." I told them nervously eyeing the patients as they came ever closer.

"Okay. This can function as a sonic blaster, a sonic cannon, and as a triple-enfolded sonic disrupter. Doc, Ruby, what you got?" Jack asked and I looked over at him in surprise.

"I've got nothing, I'm a newbie at the moment." I shrugged and he rolled his eyes, as my brother took out his sonic screwdriver. The patients were coming ever closer.

"I've got a sonic, er. Oh never mind."

"What?"

"It's sonic, okay? Let's leave it at that."

"Disrupter? Cannon? What?!"

"It's sonic! Totally sonic! I am soniced up!"

"A sonic what?!"

"Screwdriver!" My brother screams, turning around to face the American and the look on his face, as he spun round would have been hilarious, had I not been so terrified. The child broke through the wall and, in a moment of recklessness, I stole the blaster out of Jack's hand, pointing it at the floor.

"We're going down, people!" I yelled, as the thing activated and we fell through the floor down into the room below. I cried out as my backside hit the floor, whimpering slightly. I hoped I hadn't done too much damage, but there was definitely going to be a bruise. I felt a hand grasp mine and pull me up – I slammed into who I assumed was my brother before realising the height and the clothes were different. I jerked away from Jack, not bothering to say thanks and stalking away quickly.

"Doctor, Ruby, are you both alright?" Rose questioned, standing up.

"Could've used a warning, Ruby." The Doctor said and I rolled my eyes.

"You're welcome!" I stated sarcastically, giving a little curtsey.

"Who has a sonic screwdriver?" Jack asked and I looked over at where his voice was coming from.

"I do." The Doctor pointed out.

"Lights." Rose said, looking around the room.

"Who looks at a sonic screwdriver and thinks, ooo, this could be a little more sonic?" Jack questioned sarcastically and I frowned.

"Hey, that screwdriver has saved my lives more times than I can count! Don't diss the sonic!" I scolded but was, as usual ignored. I was definitely going to have to fix that.

"What, you've never been bored?"

Rose was still looking for a light switch. "Never had a long night? Never had a lot of cabinets to put up?" The light switched on and all the patients sat up in their beds, chanting "mummy."

"Door." Jack ordered and I rolled my eyes, avoiding the chance to be sarcastic. He pointed the blaster at the door but nothing happened. "Damn it!" He cursed. "It's the special features. They really drain the battery." I snatched my brother's screwdriver, using it to open the door and I ran into the storeroom, followed by my brother, Rose and then Jack, quickly locking the door.

"That's so lame!" Rose commented.

"I was going to send for another one, but somebody's got to blow up the factory." Jack exclaimed as I handed the screwdriver back to my brother with a grin, tuning out the other's conversation.

"The door should hold it for a while." I told the pair, as Rose stopped talking and Jack looked at me in disbelief.

"The door? The wall didn't stop it!"

"Well, it's got to find us first! Come on, we're not done yet! Assets, assets!" My brother paced, going into a panic as usual.

"Well, I've got a banana, and in a pinch you could put up some shelves." Jack said sarcastically and I rolled my eyes.

"Window." I suggested, climbing up to see what was outside.

"Barred. Sheer drop outside. Seven stories." Jack answered and I grimaced, jumping down.

"With no other ways out." I grumbled, sighing in annoyance.

"Well, the assets conversation went in a flash, didn't it?" Jack questioned rhetorically, sitting in a wheelchair and leaning back casually.

The Doctor looked from him to Rose. "So, where'd you pick this one up then?" He asked and I glared over at him as Rose looked away, murmuring his name in an effort to get him to shut up.

"She was hanging from a barrage balloon, I had an invisible spaceship. I never stood a chance." Jack commented with a slight grin. _He's such a ponce…_

"Okay. One, we've got to get out of here. Two, we can't get out of here. Have I missed anything?" The Doctor questioned, stressing out.

"Yeah. Jack just disappeared." Rose stated, the disappointment and confusion clear in her tone.

"Well good riddance." I mumbled, sitting down on the floor.

* * *

**Please review people!**


	6. The Mummy

**Okay, so this is the last chapter of Ruby's first adventure and I'm very happy to have finished it. The next chapter, you may be interested to know, is NOT the beginning of Boom Town, it is in fact, a chapter wholly dedicated to a talk between Ruby and Jack and Ruby finding her style, with the help of a certain Captain of course. **

**So, again no reviews. I'm sorry guys, but this is getting really depressing now and I'm really starting to lose confidence and think that maybe no one even likes this story. I know that's probably unfair to you guys, who have favourited and followed but please, come on! One measly review, no one can even manage that? One word would be fine, at least it'd give me some confidence back. I don't even know why I'm bothering to write these Author's Notes, no one reads them anyway. **

**I don't get it guys - why can't a few of you just review? It doesn't take the Earth, only a few seconds - if you can take the time to read the chapter/story right up until the end, you can review right? **

**Gosh, I'm sorry for going on at you but I'm just losing confidence and enthusiasm by the minute, something I don't want to happen. On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: So... Didn't get the rights to Doctor Who for Christmas. *Sob***

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Mummy**

"Okay, so he's vanished into thin air. Why is it always the great looking ones do that?" Rose questioned despairingly as the Doctor looked at her indignantly, while I rolled my eyes.

"I'm making an effort not to be insulted." He replied frowning slightly.

I snorted. "Terrible effort." I commented as he glared at me. Rose tried her best to elaborate.

"I mean," she gestured at the Doctor, "men."

"Okay, thanks, that really helped." He stated sarcastically.

_"Rose? Ruby? Doctor?"_ Jack's voice came out of the radio, crackling to life slightly._ "Can you hear me? I'm back on my ship. Used the emergency teleport. Sorry I couldn't take you. It's security-keyed to my molecular structure. I'm working on it. Hang in there."_

"How're you speaking to us?" My brother questioned, as the pair went to stand by the radio. I didn't move from my comfy-not-comfy spot on the floor, beginning to get tired out by the happenings.

_"Om-Com. I can call anything with a speaker grill."_ Jack answered and I raised an eyebrow at the Doctor. He nodded back at me once, answering my unasked question.

"Now there's a coincidence." My brother stated darkly.

_"What is?"_ Jack asked cautiously.

"Om-Com the child can too." I stated, putting on my best 'Yoda' voice, to try and ease some of the tension.

"He can?" Rose questioned, a bit panicky, choosing to ignore my weird Yoda impression.

"Anything with a speaker grill." The Doctor confirmed. "Even the TARDIS phone."

"What, you mean the child can phone us?" Rose probed further, her panic clearly growing.

"And I can hear you. Coming to find you. Coming to find you." The child's voice echoed through the radio, slightly playfully and I closed my eyes, leaning back against the wall, trying to desperately block out the memories that were threatening to overspill.

_"Doctor, can you hear that?"_ Jack questioned.

"Loud and clear." My brother answered and I could feel his eyes on me, his mind gently probing at the corners of mine, as I gently pushed him out of my head.

_"I'll try to block out the signal. Least I can do."_ Jack promised. _"Remember this one, Rose?"_ The man asked, a hint of teasing in his voice, a song that I recognised as Moonlight Serenade started playing. While the soft music began to play, I could feel myself start to doze – but I couldn't figure out if it was just me or whether my dopey brother was influencing my thoughts. _Probably the latter_, my sleepy brain decided before I slipped off into a peaceful nap.

* * *

I was jolted awake rather rudely as I looked around, beginning to panic when I realised that I was no longer in the storeroom but when I spotted my brother and Rose, I relaxed slightly. Wincing, I got back to my feet, moving my neck to get rid of the crick in it.

"Actually, I quit. Nobody takes my frock." Jack said and I jumped when I realised he was right behind me. I moved away slightly to sit down on the small bed, my mind still groggy from sleep, crossing my legs as Jack turned around to stare at my brother and Rose.

"Most people notice when they've been teleported. You guys are so sweet. Sorry about the delay. I had to take the nav-com offline to override the teleport security." Jack stated and I raised an eyebrow.

"You can spend ten minutes overriding your own protocols? Maybe you should remember whose ship it is." The Doctor pointed out and Jack chuckled.

"Oh, I do. She was gorgeous. Like I told her, be back in five minutes." Jack teased; my eyes rolled again, exasperated at his constant innuendoes and admitting to stealing things.

"This is a Chula ship." The Doctor realised, looking around.

"Yeah, just like that medical transporter. Only this one is dangerous." Jack stated and I rolled my eyes. My brother clicked his fingers and a golden glow surrounded his hands.

"They're what fixed my hands up, Jack called them er" Rose faltered and I piped up. "Nanobots."

"Nanogenes." My brother corrected and Rose agreed, nodding. I frowned, annoyed before offering my explanation. "Sub atomic robots. By the looks of it, there's millions in here. They activate when the bulk head seals to check for damage and fix injuries." I explained, confident in what I said, despite getting the name wrong.

The Doctor glowered slight at me for stealing his thunder – I knew how much he loved showing off for his companions – but I only stuck my tongue out at him, like the mature 28 year old I appeared to be. The Doctor turned to Jack.

"Take us to the crash site. I need to see your space junk." He ordered and the man looked between us for a second strangely before answering.

"As soon as I get the nav-com back online. Make yourself comfortable." He winked at me and I rolled my eyes. "Carry on with whatever it was you were doing." He said to my brother and Rose with a weird look and I narrowed my eyes quizzically, looking from him to the other two. Rose was fiddling with her hair awkwardly but my brother was ever the state of innocent obliviousness.

"We were talking about dancing." My brother protested but Jack shrugged.

"It didn't look like talking." He supplied but Rose chimed in, looking confused.

"It didn't feel like dancing." She answered and I laughed.

"Do you know what I felt?" I asked and three pairs of eyes turned to me questioningly.

"Peaceful." I answered and my brother rolled his eyes, while Rose just shook her head. Jack winked at me and I looked away, not even acknowledging him. We were in silence for a few minutes and I went over to my brother, as Rose took my spot, to talk to Jack.

"So, you used to be a Time Agent now you're trying to con them?" I tuned out of the conversation, simply leaning on my brother's shoulder and rubbing my eyes slightly.

_What's wrong?_

_I can't stop thinking about that child. What is going on here, Doctor? The child is controlling them, the human race is being converted. Why? Is there a point or is it just some form of accidental virus?_

_I don't know. But we will find out, Ruby. We always do. Save the day, save the world. Business as usual._

I paused. _But will everyone survive? There are so many people that have been converted, and the child… What will happen to them? That's a lot of people that will die if we can't reverse whatever's been done._

My brother sighed and looked down at me. "I know." He said heavily.

"-of my life. No idea what I did. Neither of your friends over there trust me, and for all I know they're right not to. Okay, we're good to go. Crash site?" Jack turned around to us and I moved away from my brother, stretching.

* * *

It took Jack very little time to get to the bomb site and I pulled my thin grey blazer around me, the chilly air biting into my arms and cheeks.

"There it is." Jack stated as we stood a few metres back from the place where a few guards were pacing. "Hey, they've got Algy on duty. It must be important." Jack noticed and I bit my lip, frowning.

"We need to get past him." I said and Rose glanced over at me.

"Are the words distract the guard heading in either of our directions?" She suggested but I raised an eyebrow.

"You've got _no_ chance." I warned her and she shrugged.

"I don't think that'd be such a good idea." Jack cautioned and Rose looked over at him with a coy grin.

"Don't worry I can handle it." She promised but Jack shook his head.

"I've got to know Algy quite well since I've been in town. Trust me, you're not his type." Realisation dawned on our faces as Jack grinned. "I'll distract him. Don't wait up." The man jogged away, the long blue coat flying out behind him.

"Relax, he's a fifty first century guy. He's just a bit more flexible when it comes to dancing." The Doctor explained and Rose raised an eyebrow.

"How flexible?" She questioned. I turned to her.

"He's from the fifty first century, by then you humans have spread out across the stars. Half the galaxy if my dates are correct." I told the Londoner.

"Meaning?"

"So many species, so little time." My brother shrugged and she widened her eyes in slight disbelief.

"What, that's what we do when we get out there? That's our mission? We seek new life, and, and…" Rose faltered, bewildered but the Doctor and I simply nodded, smiling.

"Dance." We chorused.

I looked over towards Jack and I straightened up as the guard fell to the floor, retching. When he looked back up, his face had turned into a gas mask and the three of us ran over.

"Stay back!" The Doctor yelled, as I grabbed the man's jacket, pulling him away hastily.

"You men, stay away!" Jack shouted at some other guards as I released his arm, looking around warily.

"The effect is air-borne, it's accelerating!" I alerted them, as the air-raid sirens began to echo and Rose looked frightened now.

"What's keeping us safe?" She questioned.

"Nothing." The Doctor stated harshly.

"Ah, here they come again." Jack sighed, looking upwards and I gritted my teeth in annoyance.

"All we need. Didn't you say a bomb was going to land here?" Rose demanded out of the Captain but the Doctor brushed it away.

"Never mind about that. If the contaminants airborne now, there's hours left." My brother declared bleakly.

"For what?" Jack asked, confused.

"Till nothing, forever. For the entire human race."

"Is it just me who can hear singing?" I questioned, looking around. The Doctor and I raced off towards the sound, a warehouse type of thing. We made our way in, only to see Nancy in a chair singing rock-a-bye baby to a guard that had been converted into one of the creatures and was currently slumped over the table sleeping. She faltered slightly as we came in but I gestured for her to carry on as the Doctor went over and used the sonic to free her from the handcuffs that weren't letting her leave.

"You have a lovely voice." I told her as we left and she shrugged.

"I really don't but thank you. What are you doing over here?" She queried and I looked back at her, my eyebrows raised.

"Same thing as you, I suppose. Did you find anything out about the bomb-that-wasn't-a-bomb before they caught you?" I questioned and she shook her head. I held my hand out to her, a soft smile lingering on my face. "Do you want to see?"

She nodded eagerly and took my hand, and we jogged slightly to where Jack and Rose were, already with my brother. Jack pulled the tarpaulin off the Chula warship. "You see? Just an ambulance." He pointed out and Nancy looked taken aback.

"That's an ambulance?" She examined the thing from afar and I shrugged.

"It's from another world, it's complicated." I stated and she nodded, accepting the answer.

"They've been trying to get in." Jack noticed, looking at the ambulance and my brother rolled his eyes.

"Of course they have. They think they've got their hands on Hitler's latest secret weapon." The American was trying to do something to the ambulance. "What're you doing?"

"The sooner you see this thing is empty, the sooner you'll know I had nothing to do with it." He defended as the thing sparked and banged, a red light flashing on the access panel. "Didn't happen last time." He stated, stepping back in surprise.

"It's crashed this time, the emergency protocols have been activated." I pointed out, standing back with Nancy, as Rose was stood by my brother's side.

"Doctor, Ruby, what is that?" She gestured to the flashing light as the battering of the hospital doors could be heard. The four of us whipped round in fear, as Jack looked up from his position on the ambulance.

"Doctor!" Rose yelled as a slight warning and my brother pointed towards the gates.

"Captain, secure those gates!" The Doctor ordered.

"Why?" Jack questioned.

"Just go!" I shouted and he jumped down from the ship, running off in a hurry.

"Nancy, how'd you get in here?" The Doctor asked the young girl leaning towards us.

"I cut the wire."

"Show Ruby." He tossed me the sonic.

"What setting?!" I demanded, holding onto the girl's hand tightly.

"Two thousand four hundred and twenty eight. Go!" He bellowed urgently whilst climbing atop the ship and we started running, Nancy taking the lead.

The London girl held the wire together as I used the sonic to mend it, trying my best to keep my hands steady. They were shaking, a side effect of the adrenaline running through my body and the fear I was feeling – yes, I admit, I was scared. I didn't like what was going on here at all and I was anxious about what would become of the human race if we couldn't fix this.

"Who are you? Who are any of you?" Nancy questioned suspiciously but I only laughed slightly.

"Oh you'd never believe me in a million years." I warned her and she shook her head, scoffing slightly.

"You just told me that was an ambulance from another world. There are people running around with gas mask heads calling for their mummies, and the sky's full of Germans dropping bombs on me. Tell me, do you think there's anything left I couldn't believe?" She finished and as I hesitated, my blue eyes met hers. I made my decision.

"Do you really want to know?" I queried and she nodded. "Alright then. We're time travellers, we've travelled here from the future."

"Mad, you are." She appeared to dismiss the idea but I only raised an eyebrow at her.

"Do you not believe me?"

"It's not that. I believe you have a time travel machine. Believe anything, me. But what future?" She demanded, looking up and I rolled my eyes.

"Humans, always thinking the worst." She looked over at me, confused. "Nancy. This isn't the end, I promise you."

"How can you even say that? Look at it." Nancy cried, desperate.

"I'm going to tell you something I probably shouldn't but the Germans don't come here. You know that girl I was with, blondie?" Nancy nodded. "She's from here in around fifty years time and she's a _Londoner_ just like you. Just don't tell anyone, but you guys win." I told her, grabbing her hand and straightening up – I was only an inch or so taller than her.

"We win?" She checked and I nodded.

"Come on!" I called, as we took off again, back towards the bomb site.

* * *

Once we got back, the Captain slid open the ambulance, revealing nothing to be inside. "It's empty. Look at it." He ordered, pointing and my gaze hardened, as I saw the Doctor's thoughts.

"What do you expect in a Chula medical transporter? Bandages? Cough drops? Rose?" The Doctor looked over at her and she looked from him to the transporter.

"I don't know." She declared but I made a gesture with my hands, one I knew she'd understand.

"Yes you do." I told her and she caught on, pointing.

"Nanogenes!" She named, and I grinned harshly looking over at the con-man.

"Captain, it wasn't empty. The amount of nanogenes in there could rebuild a species." I informed him and he shifted from one foot to another, breathing heavily.

"Oh, god." He realised and my brother raised his eyebrows.

"Getting it now, are we? When the ship crashes, the nanogenes escape. Billions upon billions of them, ready to fix all the cuts and bruises in the whole world. But what they find first is a dead child, probably killed earlier that night, and wearing a gasmask." My brother explained.

"And they brought him back to life? They can do that?" Rose asked in astonishment.

"What's life? Life's easy. A quirk of matter. Nature's way of keeping meat fresh. Nothing to a nanogene. One problem, though. These nanogenes, they're not like the ones on your ship. This lot have never seen a human being before. Don't know what a human being's supposed to look like. All they've got to go on is one little body, and there's not a lot left. But they carry right on. They do what they're programmed to do. They patch it up. Can't tell what's gasmask and what's skull, but they do their best. Then off they fly, off they go, work to be done. Because, you see, now they think they know what people should look like, and it's time to fix all the rest. And they won't ever stop. They won't ever, ever stop. The entire human race is going to be torn down and rebuilt in the form of one terrified child looking for its mother, and nothing in the world can stop it!" My brother finished his monologue and I could see the fury in his eyes at the con-man's stupidity but when I looked over at Jack there was none of the smugness or flirty ness that I'd been witness to all night, there was only horror at what he'd done; he looked close to tears. That's enough, dear brother.

He looked from me to Jack and then nodded once before moving into action, walking purposefully around me Rose and Nancy to get to the control panel of the ship. I stayed where I was as Rose inched closer to see what he was doing and Nancy moved further away.

"Ruby!" Nancy called out, her voice frightened and I spun round, only to wish I hadn't. Many of the people that I had seen in the hospital, including Doctor Constantine, were on their way towards us, all chorusing 'mummy'. I ran back to my brother, who looked at me cautiously. Rose glanced at the red flashing light and back to me and the Doctor.

"It's bringing the gas mask people here, isn't it?" She checked.

"The ship is calling up the troops, it believes it's under attack. Standard protocol." I explained however she frowned.

"But the gas mask people aren't troops." She pointed out.

"They are now. This is a battle-field ambulance. The nanogenes don't just fix you up, they get you ready for the front line. Equip you, programme you." The Doctor explained and Rose caught on.

"That's why the child's so strong. Why it could do that phoning thing." She realised, fear showing through in her voice.

"It's a fully equipped Chula warrior, yes. All that weapons tech in the hands of a hysterical four year old looking for his mummy. And now there's an army of them." The Doctor stated, finishing off whatever he'd done to the warship. There was terror and nervousness imbedded in his voice and I looked over at him, as the patients surrounded us, on the other side of the barbed wire.

_You don't even have a plan do you?_ I demanded and he shook his head at me. I gritted my teeth, racking my brains for anything that could work.

"Why don't they attack?" Jack questioned, running forwards and spinning around in a blind panic.

"Good little soldiers, waiting for their commander." My brother stated, slightly sarcastically and Jack moved forward slightly, eyes wide and astonished.

"The child?"

"Jamie." Nancy corrected harshly and all eyes turned to her.

"What?"

"Not the child. Jamie." She corrected, firmer.

"So how long until the bomb falls?" Rose demanded.

"Any second." Jack confirmed nervously.

"Something wrong Captain? Too close to the volcano for you?" I mocked and he sighed, as I moved over to the girl.

"He's just a little boy." Nancy cried. I put a hand on her shoulder.

"I know."

"He's just a little boy who wants his mummy."

"I know. Every little boy born would tear the world apart to save his mummy. This little boy can." I told her, looking over sadly.

"So what're we going to do?" Rose demanded and I sighed.

"I don't know." The Doctor got there before I did.

"It's my fault." Nancy cried, sobbing.

"It's not." I tried to assure her.

"It is. It's all my fault."

"How is it your-" my earlier guess came into play and I looked at the young girl in a new light.

"Nancy how old are you?" I demanded. "Older than you look, am I right?"

"Doctor that bomb. We've got seconds." Jack stressed.

"You can teleport us out." Rose said.

"Not you guys. The nav-com's back online. Going to take too long to override the protocols." Jack stated apologetically.

"Volcano day then. Do what you've got to do." I allowed, not taking my gaze away from Nancy.

"Jack?" Rose questioned but I heard the shimmer of a teleport.

"You were old enough to give birth a few years ago, weren't you? A teenage single mother in 1941. So you lied to everyone, including him." I kept a hand on her shoulder as she cried. The gates to the bomb site opened and the child, Jamie, was stood there. "Are you my mummy?"

"Nancy he's going to keep asking. He's not going to stop."

"Mummy?"

My brother came over on Nancy's other side. "Tell him. Nancy, the future of the human race is in your hands. Trust us and tell him." The Doctor said and the pair began to walk towards one another.

"Are you my mummy?" Jamie repeated several times, as he and Nancy got closer.

"Yes. Yes I am your mummy."

"Mummy?"

"I'm here." She whimpered, as the child walked closer.

"Are you my mummy?" Nancy crouched down so she was eye-level with the child as he reached her.

"I'm here."

"Are you my mummy?"

"Yes." As this went on, nerves grew in the pit of my stomach.

"He doesn't understand. There's not enough of him left." My brother voiced what I was thinking and my hand found his, clenching it tightly, trying to suppress memories of my own children.

"I am your mummy. I will always be your mummy. I'm so sorry. I am so, so sorry." The young girl wrapped her arms around the child tightly as nanogenes surrounded them.

"What's happening? Doctor, it's changing her-" Rose started but I shook my head at her, excitement and elation filling me.

"No Rose. Please, come on. Clever little nanogenes, you have to work this one out. It has to be enough information, she's the mother, the DNA." The Doctor and I were talking along the same lines, both just wishing for what we hoped would happen.

"What's happening?" Rose questioned and I grinned.

"See? Recognising the same DNA." The Doctor pointed to the nanogenes as Nancy fell to the ground when Jamie released her and we raced over, hope written on all of our faces.

"Oh, come on. Give me a day like this. Give me this one." The Doctor begged, before we removed the gas mask, to reveal the smiling four year old underneath it. I dived in to pick up the little boy, laughing ecstatically.

"Welcome back, sweetheart! Twenty years till pop music, you'll love it!" I told him, hugging him before giving him back to his mother, unable to wipe the grin off my face.

"What happened?" Nancy questioned, eyes wide, beaming madly.

"The nanogenes recognised the superior information, the parent DNA." The Doctor began to explain.

"Mother knows best! They couldn't change you because you changed them!" I laughed, wrapping Rose in a massive hug. She was surprised, and I still think she wasn't too keen on me but she wrapped her arms around me hesitantly. I pulled away beaming and she smiled uncertainly at me.

"I know you don't like me that much Rose Tyler but-" She shook her head, cutting me off.

"It's fine don't worry. I didn't not like you, I just wasn't sure. I am now." She nodded at me, smiling and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Good because I had no idea where that sentence was going." I admitted and Rose laughed.

"What about the bomb?" She questioned and I couldn't help but shrug helplessly.

"Taken care of, if all has gone to plan." I told her evasively and she frowned.

"How?" she asked, eyes wide.

"Psychology!" I exclaimed as the bomb came hurtling down to Earth. It stopped right above us, encased in a beam of blue light, and Jack appeared on top of it.

"Doctor, Ruby!" He called out to us and we grinned up at him.

"Good lad!" My brother praised.

"The bomb's already commenced detonation. I've put it in stasis but it won't last long." Jack explained and I felt a pang of sympathy as I realised what this would mean for the American.

"We don't need the bomb. Is it possible for you get rid of it, safely?" I asked, knowing that the answer wasn't specifically true. As it was, the con-man avoided the question.

"Rose?" The blonde human looked up, eyes wide.

"Yeah?"

"Goodbye." She looked down a second as the man and bomb vanished out of sight but looked up again a second later as he reappeared. "By the way, love the t-shirt." He commented; he disappeared, the spaceship flying off and Rose frowned, looking down before tugging on the union jack design, grinning to herself. I rolled my eyes, unable to keep the smile off my face, turning to my brother. He had the cloud of nanogenes surrounding his hands and the grin on his face was infectious.

"What are you doing?" Rose asked.

"Software patch. Going to email the upgrade. You want moves Rose? I'll give you moves." The Doctor grinned, swinging out his arms so that the nanogenes flew towards the patients and all those who had been converted fell to the floor.

"Everybody lives, Rose! Just this once, everybody lives!" My brother shouted, grinning crazily as all those who had been affected by the nanogenes stood up, back to their normal selves again, albeit slightly disorientated. I could feel my brother's joy and ecstasy through the mental link and it mingled with mine, the grin not leaving my face. The Doctor went to speak to Doctor Constantine but I stayed with Rose and Nancy, kneeling down next to the young woman and her son.

"All better now, Jamie?" I questioned and he smiled at me uncertainly. "Are you going to be a good boy for your mummy? No more wandering off, okay sweetheart?" He nodded eagerly at me and I laughed, ruffling his blond hair. Nancy smiled at me.

"You're a mother, aren't you?" She questioned and I smiled sadly at her.

"I was. Two little children, a boy and a girl. And a husband of course. But they're all gone now. Just me and my brother." I mused, sighing and she put a hand on my arm.

"Thank you. For saving Jamie." Nancy acknowledged but I shrugged.

"You don't even need to say it." I promised her as my brother ran back over to us, grinning. "Right, you and your son, get out of here. Doctor Constantine'll help you I'm sure." I ordered and the young lad threw his arms around my neck. I paused for a second, stunned, before hugging him back gently.

"Thank you again." Nancy said gratefully, taking Jamie's hand. I saluted her impishly as they walked away, sighing before turning back to the Doctor, who was sat on top of the ambulance.

"Right, you lot. Lots to do. Beat the Germans, save the world. Don't forget the welfare state!" Doctor Constantine smiled up at my brother as he helped Nancy and Jamie leave the bomb site along with other people. "Setting this to self-destruct, soon as everybody's clear. History says there was an explosion here. Who am I to argue with history?" My brother questioned and I laughed, exchanging a look with Rose.

"Usually the first in line." She stated and he shared a mischievous grin with us.

* * *

"The nanogenes will clean up the mess and switch themselves off, because I just told them to." The Doctor started as we entered the TARDIS.

"Nancy and Jamie will go to Doctor Constantine for help, because I told her to." I added.

"All in all," "all things taken into account," "Fantastic!" The Doctor and I chorused, grinning.

"Look at you both, beaming away like you're Father Christmas!" Rose laughed and my brother looked up.

"Who says I'm not, red-bicycle-when-you-were-twelve?" The Doctor joked and Rose's eyes went wide, her grin falling.

"What?"

"Everybody lives, Rose!" I yelled, throwing off my grey blazer, grinning.

"Everybody lives! I need more days like this!" The Doctor repeated, running around the console and Rose edged closer, as I leaned back in the console chair, grinning.

"Doctor."

"Go on, ask me anything. I'm on fire!" My brother hollered, fiddling with the controls.

"What about Jack?" Both our smiles faded and I exchanged a glance with my brother. "Why'd he say goodbye?" Rose questioned and I sighed, looking at my brother.

"We can't leave him." I said to my brother, and he frowned. "He did save us and you've always said that you chose the name 'Doctor' because you wanted to make people better. We can do this with Jack." I stated and my brother nodded grudgingly, running around the console, and flipping levers as he went.

I fiddled with a few of the controls, Moonlight Serenade finally starting to play out, and I flung open the doors, grinning as the Doctor and Rose tried to dance behind me. The Captain's eyes widened as he spotted the TARDIS.

"Well hurry up then!" Rose called and I skipped over to the console, as Jack ran in. Rose was talking, trying to teach the Doctor how to dance.

"Ignore these two, he can't dance and she's wasting her time." I told him and he laughed as Rose and the Doctor both went "Oi!"

"Close the door before your ship explodes. There'll be a draught." I stated, sitting down in the console chair and my brother released Rose to go and stand by the music player part of the console.

"Welcome to the TARDIS." My brother introduced, ever as dramatic. The TARDIS hummed slightly by way of greeting but I don't think Jack noticed, especially as we dematerialised slightly, the Doctor flipping the switch.

"Much bigger on the inside." He commented, looking around in awe and my brother nodded.

"You'd better be."

Rose walked over to Jack. "I think what the Doctor's trying to say is," she took his hand, "you may cut in."

"Rose! I've just remembered!" The Doctor grinned, flipping a switch on the console.

"What?" Rose questioned, grinning.

The music changed from Moonlight Serenade to a much more lively song and the Doctor started dancing, clicking his fingers and swinging his arms from side to side. "I can dance! I can dance!" The Doctor stressed, grinning.

"Actually, Doctor, I thought Jack might like this dance." Rose stated, awkwardly but the Doctor was having none of it.

"I'm sure he would, Rose. I'm absolutely certain. But who with?" Jack grinned but looked surprised as Rose went over to the Doctor, dancing with him and I couldn't keep the smile off my face. I jumped up from the chair as the pair continued to dance and made my way over to the Captain.

"You look lonely." I commented and he shrugged, grinning at me. I looked from Rose to him. "I take it you're not used to being turned down for a Dumbo." I teased and he rolled his eyes.

"Not really no." He admitted and I laughed.

"Well," I held my hand out for him, "care to dance?" I questioned and he grinned. "Although, I should warn you: I can't dance." I told him. Jack shrugged.

"I'll teach you." Jack promised taking my hand and the four of us spent most of the night dancing with one another.

* * *

**Please review! **

**On a completely unrelated note: Who has seen The Time Of The Doctor?**


	7. Ruby

**Happy New Year! Sorry this chapter has taken a while, I want to make sure I'm a chapter ahead each time I post a chapter so I've had this chapter written for a while, I just wanted to make sure that the next chapter was done first.**

**Still no reviews but after talking to one of the people that is following this story who PM'd me, I have a bit more confidence in this story and she gave me some tips about what to do so thank you Veyrona :)**

**On with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I think we're starting to get the drill by now...**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Ruby**

I cupped the warm mug, decorated with stars and the gorgeous constellations that can be seen from Earth in the TARDIS kitchen. Music played softly as I sipped my tea, thinking idly.

"Can I come in?"

I turned around to see Jack at the door. Most of the smart outfit had been lost and he was in a shirt and trousers, barefoot.

"Sure." I shrugged, getting up. "Do you want tea?"

"You don't have coffee?" He asked, sitting down opposite my mug and I grimaced.

"You don't like tea?" I questioned, disbelieving.

"Never had it." Jack stated simply and my mouth dropped open.

"You've never had tea? Ever?" I demanded and he shook his head.

"Nope!" I immediately set on making him tea, determined. "What are you doing?" Jack asked warily, as I raced around the TARDIS kitchen, trying to find a teapot rather than using the kettle.

"Making you tea." I said shortly, leaving no room for argument. It was silent for a few minutes, the only noise the sound of the teapot on the stove and my chosen music playing in the background.

'_And it's all in my head, But she's touching his chest, Now, he takes off her dress,'_

"What music is this?" He questioned and I sighed, turning around to stare at him.

"Do you not know anything about my era of Earth?" I asked him and he shrugged.

"I only learnt what I needed to for conning people." Jack admitted and I rolled my eyes.

"This is a playlist that I created, of all my favourite music from Earth of the past year and a few songs before that. Of course, with this being a time machine, I've been able to see all the songs of this year and choose my favourites. This one is Mr Brightside by the Killers. Great band, great song." I told Jack, finishing off the tea and handing it to him.

"I've put two sugars in there and some milk but it's up to you how you do it. Some people like lots of milk and some people like no sugar and vice versa. But I've done yours how I usually do mine." I explained and he nodded as I sat back down, picking up my tea and taking a drink. I gagged at the taste, spitting it back into the cup.

"Eugh! Just don't drink it cold." I warned, tipping the rest of the tea down the drain. Jack laughed, rolling his eyes at me.

"I'll remember that." He said, taking a gulp. "It's good. Little bit too sweet but other than that, perfect." Jack stated and I grinned.

"Tea is one of the best drinks there is. It's also 100% British." I said, before looking down at my outfit.

"I need a new style. Gosh, I don't know what Elizabeth Abbey was thinking." I mused out loud, looking down at my clothes in shame.

"Who's Elizabeth Abbey?" Jack asked, holding the mug and I sighed, looking over at him.

"It's a rather long story." I said absentmindedly but he only raised an eyebrow at me.

"And that's a very overused excuse." He commented and I rolled my eyes.

"Alright, fine. I'm a Time Lady, my brother, the Doctor, is a Time Lord. We look human but we have differences. We have these devices called Chameleon Arches. There's one in the TARDIS somewhere and it rewrites our biology so that we become human. The Time Lord consciousness is stored in a fob watch and the human goes about their daily life, never knowing about their true heritage. That's what Elizabeth Abbey was. The human version of me. Then, she opened the fob watch and voila! Time Lady consciousness gets painfully shoved back inside the body and Elizabeth Abbey gets extinguished." I sighed, thinking of the human. "It's not nice or pretty but it's a useful method of survival. I'm not proud of it."

Jack was silent for a few minutes. "Okay but what's this got to do with your clothes?" He questioned curiously and I smiled.

"I have all of Elizabeth's memories and I still haven't changed from her style back to my own style." I paused, thinking. "Speaking of which, I don't _have_ a style. This is my first time as a Time Lady in this body on Earth. I need to go to the wardrobe! A second opinion would be nice if you want to help me choose an outfit?" I suggested and Jack grinned, downing the last of his tea.

"Ruby, it would be my pleasure."

* * *

"Wow! This, is your wardrobe?" Jack questioned, looking around in awe as I immediately started rifling through the clothes.

"TARDIS wardrobe. Every culture, every era, every species." I emphasised, picking out a low cut top before shaking my head and putting it back.

"That was a nice top! Why'd you put it back?" Jack complained and I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, a nice top for a slapper! One thing, despite all my faults, that I am most definitely not!" I pointed out with a glare and he shrugged.

"I thought it was nice." He muttered.

"You would…" I murmured back, as he sat down in a chair.

"If we're going to be here a while, which I can imagine we are, I might as well get comfortable." Jack shrugged.

The first outfit was a cute white, slightly puffy blouse with beige skinny trousers and black boots. The blazer was also black and had tints of silver that shimmered and shone when I walked. I frowned in the mirror, twisting and turning this way and that.

"I don't think I like it." I commented in distaste. "The silver in the blazer looks tacky and the trousers are just very… ick. The blouse isn't too bad but I just… No. I'm changing." I decided, throwing off the black blazer and moving into the "changing room" again.

The second was red leather bootcut jeans with a black leather trench coat and a light grey long sleeved top with a blue waist coat type vest over the top of it and black flats.

"I don't like it." Jack immediately remarked as I exited the changing room. I observed myself in the mirror.

"I don't either. I'm not trying flats again, that's for certain. They don't even stay on my feet." I cursed, throwing them off in a huff. "I don't know what I was thinking when I tried these bothersome things on." I complained, messing with the leather jeans. "Most irritating and abominable material I've ever felt. God, could you imagine? Trying to run in these, I'd sweat like a sinner in Church!" I exclaimed in shock, before looking at the top. I saw Jack grin crudely and I rolled my eyes. "Grow up!" I scolded. "I suppose the top isn't too bad but I'm not sure if it's really my cup of tea."

"You missed off the trench coat." Jack noticed and I bit my lip.

"It's nice… but it doesn't really work for me. Like, it's practically the same version a vampire in this American TV show I used to watch had but I don't know if I like it on me." I deliberated for a second before shaking my head. "It doesn't really go with this outfit but I'll see. It might work later on." Unlike everything else that I had discarded, the trench coat got hung up on a hanger and left where I would easily be able to get to it.

"What about this?" I heard Jack suggest as I embedded myself in an array of clothes. I made my way over to him and frowned as I saw what he was suggesting.

A mini skirt that looked much more like a belt than a skirt with a top that would cover my breasts and arms, nothing else, along with 6-inch platform heels and a thin jacket.

"Did you not hear my comment about running? How am I supposed to run in those?" I questioned, gesturing wildly to the heels. "And don't even get me started on the top and skirt. Is that seriously a skirt? It looks more like a belt!" I cried out, exasperated but as Jack started laughing at my reaction, I couldn't help but join in, rolling my eyes.

"I'm going to find a good outfit. If you call me back for anything that isn't proper clothing, then TARDIS will throw you out into deep space, won't you girl?" I threatened and got a gentle hum in response to my question. I grinned as Jack's eyes widened.

The third outfit, when I first looked at it, was better than the first two at least but it still wasn't perfect. A normal black t-shirt decorated with a TARDIS blue orchid in the middle and black jeans, blue-purple blazer and black converse. I found out when I had it on, that actually, it was much worse than the first two.

"That's a lot of black." Jack observed, letting out a low whistle and I bit my lip in the mirror.

"It doesn't work with my complexion in this body. I'm pale and blond, this much black is not going down well. I look like some strange goth, I really don't like this one. And blazers, euch! If there's one thing that doesn't work for me, it's blazers! I don't know why I keep picking them up!" I exclaimed in disgust, throwing off the blazer and scouring through the clothes.

"This is quite pretty." Jack recommended; a white round neck halter dress and I looked back down at what I'd just found – a pair of black leather-look leggings. I inspected the dress, before nodding, picking up the leggings and the dress. On my way into the changing room, I spotted a marble denim jacket and knee-high white boots. I picked up both.

"I really don't know with this one. It's nice, it's the only outfit I can't really find a flaw with but I just don't feel right. This one isn't working either." I sighed, collapsing down onto the ground and pulling the boots off.

"Maybe you're looking too hard." Jack advised. "Why don't we get all of the clothes that you've tried on together and then figure out what would go best with what and maybe then you might find your preferred outfit."

"That's a good idea." I looked at him in surprise. "Since when did you become an expert in fashion?" He shrugged.

"I have my moments." He grinned coyly at me and I rolled my eyes.

"Right, come on then. We've got work to do." I beamed.

* * *

"Well, we can throw out blazers, because they suck. I don't like the red leather ones because I can't run in them. Converse… possibly. They can stay for now. The beige trousers can go. The tops were all great, they can stay and the dress was very pretty but… No, the dress needs to go as well. It's cute but I need something more substantial for these adventures. And if the dress is going, so do the leggings. Flats can go, I can't run in them. The leather boots are nice but a little bit too showy for me, if you know where I'm coming from." I paused. "Actually, Elizabeth had some nice black biker boots, I think I'm going to keep those. So the converse can go too after all."

"Most of the stuff here is still black. We need some colour." Jack realised and I bit my lip.

"You're right. TARDIS, I need a section that has all clothes that are not black!" I called – the room shook for a second and I grinned, as many of the clothes disappeared. "Thank you!" I grinned, skipping over to where much of the clothes that had colour now resided.

I chose three new tops and two pairs of bottoms and took much more time than was probably necessary to choose them, before prancing hopelessly back to where we'd laid out all my discarded outfits.

It took us another hour to finally decide on an outfit and as I stood in front of the mirror, I decided that this was the one I liked the best.

The top I'd chosen was another blouse, this one sleeveless and a lace trim collar in a pretty blue colour that went well with my pale complexion. The bottoms were a deep red, almost maroon skinny jean that went great with my black biker boots. The trench coat that I had at first discarded was back and fit the outfit perfectly, as well as hugging my slim figure when tied.

To finish off, my make-up was rust-coloured eyeshadow to bring out my TARDIS blue eyes and a pale lip gloss, with my fringe falling just down by the side of my left eye and the rest of my hair tied back into a high ponytail, to keep my long blonde hair out of the way when running.

I twirled in front of the mirror, grinning to myself, especially as the bottom of the coat flew out behind me.

"Ruby, I have to ask. Why did you and the Doctor suddenly agree to let me come along?" Jack questioned and I looked over at him curiously.

"Why do you want to know?" I asked, sitting down.

"Why wouldn't I? Neither of you trusted me, but you still saved me."

I frowned. "Why wouldn't we? You're not the best man I've ever met Jack Harkness but that doesn't mean we'd just let you die."

"Okay, granted but why even let me stay? I know that you could've just picked me up from my ship and then dumped me somewhere else." Jack countered but my frown only grew.

"Do you want to leave?" I questioned.

"No." Jack answered, shaking his head.

"Then I'm confused. Does it matter?"

"It does to me! I want to know why I'm here, why you haven't just thrown me out after all I did." Jack stressed and I sighed, deliberating for a second.

"Okay, I probably shouldn't tell you this and if the Doctor ever knows I told you this, he'll kill us both so don't mention it ever." I warned and Jack nodded. "When the Doctor picks up ordinary people, like Rose, he makes them better people. They come into this ship, with their ordinary lives and habits and beliefs and by the time they leave, their lives and themselves have been changed, most of the time for the better. You'd already shown that you weren't a hopeless cause twice – once when you realised what your supposedly "harmless piece of space junk" had done and the second time when you decided to get rid of the bomb, despite knowing that it would have killed you." I punched his arm, hard.

"Ow! What was that for?!" He exclaimed, his hand immediately going to where I'd punched him.

"You ignored my question when I asked if you'd be able to get rid of it safely." I reprimanded and he rolled his eyes, grinning at me.

"So, can I not tell the Doctor?" Jack checked and I nodded. "Can I ask why?" Jack questioned curiously and I shrugged.

"He doesn't like domestics. I'm sure that in his eyes, that would be viewed as domestic. Now I need to go and get a few hours sleep before he drags us on another adventure." I told Jack as he helped me up.

"Okay but tomorrow, I want to know about that ring on your finger." Jack told me and I looked down, glancing quickly at the tanzanite diamante in the heart of the ring.

"Maybe." I allowed, before making my way out of the wardrobe. "The TARDIS will show you to your room. Goodnight Jack." I smiled at him, before walking away, not turning around when he said 'goodnight' back.


	8. Meeting Mickey

**Okay, I just went to post this and realised that I named Chapter 7 'Meeting Mickey' by accident when it should have been called 'Ruby'. I apologise for the mistake, it has now been rectified.**

* * *

**Here's the next chapter! Up much earlier this time, I hope you like it! I'm not starting on Bad Wolf and am very excited because we get some awesome bonding between a certain Time Lady and Captain... But shhh because spoilers!**

**Enjoy! I plan for Mickey and Ruby to have a very good friendship, which you sort of see the beginning of here. **

**Disclaimer: Still don't own.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Meeting Mickey**

'_Whoosh, whoosh,' _I groaned as the noise filled the TARDIS, and I forced myself to get out of bed, feeling refreshed and ready for another day, most likely a crazy adventure, as per usual. It didn't take me long to get ready, the TARDIS having already personalised my wardrobe to suit my fashion sense that Jack and I chose last night.

"Morning, guys." I yawned, rubbing my head as I strolled into the TARDIS control room. "Where are we off to, today then?"

"We're already here, Ruby. Didn't you hear the TARDIS land?" The Doctor asked and I looked at him in confusion.

"That was what that noise was? Actually, that happens every time the TARDIS materialises and dematerialises, why?" I realised, looking over at him. He looked away, refusing to meet my eyes and they widened considerably.

"You've been leaving the brakes on, that's why it made that noise! If you keep doing that, you're going to break this old girl, one day." I sighed, stroking the console gently and the Doctor glanced over at me indignantly.

"No I won't! I may not be the best TARDIS flyer in the universe but I'll never break her, that's for certain." My brother promised and I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, alright, whatever. Just, don't leave the brakes on when I'm asleep okay? The noise woke me up." I warned and he rolled his eyes, ignoring me. "So, where are we?" I questioned, as the Doctor moved around the console.

"Cardiff." Jack answered, walking in and I smiled.

"Morning Jack." I greeted and he winked at me.

"Morning beautiful." He teased and I rolled my eyes, as the Doctor frowned, glaring at Jack. "Morning, Doc." Jack ignored the glare, as it deepened.

"No one calls me Doc." My brother warned and he shrugged.

"Can't I?" Jack pleaded.

"No." The Doctor answered harshly and he pouted playfully.

"Why are we in Cardiff?" I questioned curiously, looking at my brother.

"Refuel. The rift in Cardiff is perfect for the TARDIS." The Doctor answered.

"And I want to see a friend, who has agreed to come up from London." Rose grinned, ever a bundle of energy, practically jumping into the console room, which did not go unnoticed.

"Someone's excited." Jack commented and she just shrugged helplessly, bounding about.

"So, who's this friend?" I questioned curiously and her smile widened.

"Mickey." She grinned and I tried to avoid a snort.

"Were his parents big Disney fans?" I guessed, and the Doctor laughed as Jack looked on confused whilst Rose glowered.

"No. He's a good friend." She promised and I nodded.

"Just a friend?" I checked and she paused, a slight tinge colouring her cheeks. I raised an eyebrow, as did Jack.

"Oh, so maybe more than just a friend then?" Jack wondered and she looked away, as my brother's eyes looked from us to her.

"No. Just a friend." She said but it sounded like she was convincing herself rather than us.

Jack opened his mouth to say something, probably something flirty, but I elbowed him in the ribs, telling him to stay quiet.

"Right, I'm going to make tea. Anyone want one?" I asked, heading towards the kitchen but Jack overtook me, grinning, as the Doctor and Rose affirmed that they wanted one.

"Let me make it!" He cheered, like a child and I rolled my eyes.

"Want to show off your tea-making skills, Captain?" I teased and he winked at me.

"And the good teacher." He joked and I rolled my eyes, following.

_Ruby, what's with the sudden friendliness between you two?_ The Doctor questioned suspiciously.

_We were up late talking last night. Calm down, dear brother._

_Be careful, that's all I'm saying._ I paused, sensing the tone in my brother's telepathy.

_You still don't trust him._ I observed and he hesitated, as I probed deeper._ No, it's more than that. You don't trust him around __**me**__. I can take care of myself, Theta. I'll be fine, I don't plan on anything like that happening. I'm damaged goods anyway, he wouldn't want me even if he did like me. Which he doesn't and I don't like him either._ I told him, receiving silence in return.

"What do you put in first?" Jack asked, jolting me back into the present.

"The sugar, then the tea bag. The water comes next and milk afterwards." I told him and he did as I said, grinning like a child on Christmas morning. I rolled my eyes as we took the tea back into the control room and I stopped looking around.

"What did you do?" I asked my brother and he simply smiled at me from his place on top of a ladder, one of those ridiculous lamps strapped to his forehead. The TARDIS console room was covered in wires and things and I tried to carefully weave my way over without spilling tea.

"It's to help soak up radiation better." The Doctor promised and I rolled my eyes.

"You don't really need to do that though. Chances are, it'll work fine on its own." I pointed out and he shrugged.

"Better safe than sorry!" He grinned and I smiled exasperatedly at him, as I handed him his tea.

We chatted for a while, just finishing off our tea, when someone knocked at the door. Rose went to get it, but I stopped her.

"Let me and Jack do it – he hasn't met us yet." I grinned and she nodded, smiling as the pair of us went towards the door.

"Three, two one," we both chorused, before flinging the doors open, blocking the entrance.

"Hello!" "Who the hell are you?" My greeting was nice and cheerful whilst Jack's was slightly aggressive and I couldn't help rolling my eyes at him.

"What do you mean, who the hell am I? Who the hell are you two?" Mickey demanded, indignant.

"Captain Jack Harkness. Whatever you're selling, we're not buying." Jack said smarmily and I pushed him out of the way of the doorframe.

"Ruby, pleasure to meet you. Sorry about the idiot." I apologised with a grin, moving out the way to let the man in.

"Don't tell me. This must be Mickey!" Jack announced as he moved back over to the console and I shut the door, standing near my brother who was still on the ladder.

"Here comes trouble! How're you doing, Ricky boy?" My brother joked and Mickey glared at him.

"It's Mickey!" He snapped, as Rose went over to him.

"Don't listen to him, he's winding you up." Rose assured him, grinning.

"You look fantastic." Mickey praised as they embraced and I raised an eyebrow. _Just friends indeed. Mickey's head over heels for her._ I thought to myself with a grin.

"Aw, sweet, look at these two. How come I never get any of that?" Jack asked me and I rolled my eyes.

"Get me a drink first, then we'll talk." I winked.

"You're such hard work." He complained and I grinned.

"But definitely worth it." I told him and he laughed as I could practically feel the waves of disapproval coming off my brother but I simply chose to ignore it.

"Did you manage to find it?" Rose questioned, turning our attention back to the young pair.

"There you go." Mickey handed the blonde her passport and she turned to the two of us, grinning.

"I can go anywhere now."

"Rose, we've said already, you don't need a passport." I told her, as she flicked through it.

"It's all very well going to Platform One and Justicia and the Glass Pyramid of San Kaloon, but what if we end up in Brazil? I might need it. You see, I'm prepared for anything." She smiled sweetly and I rolled my eyes as Mickey looked at her.

"Sounds like you're staying then." The tension in the room rocketed as I bit my lip, glancing from Mickey to Rose. The blonde's smile faded as she looked back at her friend. He sighed a second before forcing a grin. "So what're you doing in Cardiff? And who the hell's Jumping Jack Flash and his girlfriend?" I raised an eyebrow, as Jack looked up in shock.

"I'm not his girlfriend." I said quickly, before the boy carried on.

"I mean, I don't mind you hanging out with big ears up there-" Mickey gestured to my brother and I laughed as he protested. "Look in the mirror. But this guy, I don't know, he's kind of…" Mickey trailed off and Jack walked around the console, smiling.

"Handsome?" Jack suggested and I bit back a laugh as Jack rolled his eyes at me.

Mickey regarded him warily. "More like cheesy."

"Early twenty first Century slang. Is cheesy good or bad?" Jack wondered, coming to stand next to Rose.

"It's bad." Mickey and I both chorused, and I grinned back at him as he looked over at me.

"But bad means good, isn't that right?" Jack pointed and I raised an eyebrow.

"Where did you hear that?" I questioned, eyebrows raised, as my brother descended the ladder, looking at Mickey curiously.

"Are you saying I'm not handsome?" He asked but we simply ignored him and the both of us moved to stand near the trio.

"We just stopped off. We need to refuel. The thing is, Cardiff's got this rift running through the middle of the city. It's invisible, but it's like an earthquake fault between different dimensions." Rose explained.

"The rift was healed back in 1869." My brother supplied.

"Thanks to a girl named Gwyneth, because these creatures called the Gelth, they were using the rift as a gateway but she saved the world and closed it." Rose added.

"Well they certainly missed that off in my history lessons." I grinned and they rolled my eyes at my comment, the Doctor playfully ruffling my hair.

"But closing a rift always leaves a scar and that scar generates energy, harmless to the human race," Jack joined in.

"But perfect for the TARDIS." The Doctor stated.

"So, park the old girl here for a few days," I grinned.

"Right on top of the scar,"

"Open up the engines, soak up the radiation."

"Like filling her up with petrol and off we go!"

"Into time!" Jack grinned.

"And space!" The three of us chorused, Jack high-fiving me and the Doctor high-fiving Rose.

"My god, have you seen yourselves? You all think you're so clever, don't you?" Mickey questioned, looking at us in disbelief.

"Yeah." "Yeah." Of course." Yep!" Jack finished, reaching out to slap Mickey's cheek and I skipped round to slap him on the back of the head, glaring playfully.

"Don't be mean!" I chastised, before prancing out of the TARDIS.

"It should take another twenty four hours, which means we've got time to kill." The Doctor stated and I raised an eyebrow at him.

"That's new." I commented and he grinned back at me.

"That old lady's staring." Mickey informed, and I looked round, unable to hide the grin on my face.

"Probably wondering what five people could do inside a small wooden box." Jack said cheekily and I rolled my eyes as Mickey stared over at him.

"What are you captain of? The Innuendo Squad?" Mickey questioned and I sniggered, as Jack made a 'whatever' gesture with his hands and started to walk away.

"Wait, the TARDIS, we can't just leave it. Doesn't it get noticed?" Mickey questioned and I looked at the gorgeous blue box, smiling.

"Yeah, what's with the police box? Why does it look like that?" Jack asked and I put a hand against the panel as she hummed slightly.

"It's a cloaking device." Rose said proudly, leaning against the TARDIS.

"A chameleon circuit, to be precise. Wherever the TARDIS lands, it should disguise itself to blend in with the area around it. So 1960s, equalled the police box. But the circuit got stuck." I explained and Mickey's eyes widened.

"So it copied a real thing? There actually was police boxes?" Mickey asked in astonishment.

"Yeah, on street corners. Phone for help before they had radios and mobiles. If they arrested someone, they could shove them inside till help came, like a little prison cell." My brother grinned, looking at the TARDIS.

"Why don't you just fix the circuit?" Jack asked and I scrunched my nose up in distaste.

"I like it, don't you?" The Doctor defended slightly.

"I love it." "She's gorgeous." Rose and I both complimented the TARDIS and I felt her hum gently underneath my hand.

"But that's what I meant. There's no police boxes anymore, so doesn't it get noticed?" Mickey pointed out and I rolled my eyes, putting both hands on his shoulders and looking at him deeply.

"Mickey, are you human?" He nodded, unsure of where this was going. "If you saw that on a street corner, or in the middle of town, and had no idea what it was, what would you do?" I didn't give him a chance to answer. "You'd walk right past it." I answered, moving away. "So stop nagging, I want to explore." I finished, walking away and towards the city centre.

"What's the plan?" Rose asked, as we walked away from the TARDIS.

"I don't know. Cardiff, early twenty first century and the wind's coming from the east. Trust me. Safest place in the universe." The Doctor said and I gave him a playful glare.

"Well it was." I muttered as I walked next to Jack, a massive grin on my face.

* * *

After walking around town for a bit, we ended up in a cute little restaurant, where Jack was telling us one of his tall tales.

"I swear, six feet tall and with big tusks,"

"You're lying through your teeth!" My brother claimed, as the American spoke.

"I'd have gone bonkers! That's the word – bonkers!" Rose grinned and I rolled my eyes, unable to stop laughing; not from the story, simply because of the reactions and the absurdity of it all.

"I mean, it turns out the white things are tusks and I mean tusks! And it's woken, and it's not happy."

"How could you not know it was there?" The Doctor questioned in astonishment.

"And we're standing there, fifteen of us, naked,"

"Naked?" Rose repeats, her eyes going wide and I raised one eyebrow at her.

"Mind out of the gutter, Rose." I warned, nudging her slightly and she blushed, as Jack continued his story.

"And I'm like, oh, no, no, it's got nothing to do with me. And then it roars, and we are running. Oh my god, we are running! And Brakovitch falls, so I turn to him and I say,"

Me and Mickey cut him off, both of us already knowing the punchline, "I knew we should've turned left!" High fiving each other as a show of victory across the table, as my brother got up.

"That's my line!" Jack grinned, pointing at us as we laughed.

"I don't believe you. I don't believe a word you say ever. That is so brilliant. Did you ever get your clothes back?" Rose questioned and I rolled my eyes sharing a glance with Mickey.

"No, I just picked him up went right for the ship, full throttle. Didn't stop until I hit the spacelanes. I was shaking. It was unbelievable. It freaked me out, and by the time I got fifteen light years away I realised I'm like this." Jack finished and I rolled my eyes, laughing as my brother turned to us.

"And I was having such a nice day." He said depressingly holding up the newspaper so we could see; I didn't recognise the woman on the front of the paper, but Rose certainly did, as her eyes went wide and she sucked in a nervous breath. I sighed. _So much for the safest place in the universe._

* * *

The five of us made our way into the city hall, as Jack began moving into what I assumed was his Agent mode for when he worked with the Time Agency.

"According to intelligence, the target is the last surviving member of the Slitheen family, a criminal sect from the planet Raxacoricofallapatorious, masquerading as a human being, zipped inside a skin suit."

My brother looked at Jack sternly as he carried on.

"Okay, plan of attack, we assume a basic fifty seven fifty six strategy, covering all available exits on the ground floor. Doctor, you go face to face. That'll designate Exit One, I'll cover Exit Two. Rose, you Exit Three. Mickey Smith, you take Exit Four. Ruby, you're on Exit 5. Have you got that?" Jack turned around to stare at us, faltering slightly at my brother's glare.

"Excuse me. Who's in charge here?" The Doctor questioned and Jack sighed.

"Sorry. Awaiting orders, sir." Jack apologised through slightly gritted teeth and I grinned at my brother.

"Right, here's the plan." There was a tense pause, before my brother turned back to Jack, grinning. "Like he said. Nice plan. Anything else?"

"Present arms." Jack ordered and I looked around.

"Wait, what? We're supposed to have phones. Aw man." I complained and the others rolled their eyes.

"Ruby, go with Mickey the idiot. Cover exit four. We'll have to manage without exit 5." My brother ordered and I nodded at him, as everyone else checked their phones.

"See you in hell." Jack grinned, as we all went our separate ways.

"Who are you then, Ruby?" Mickey questioned as we walked down the corridors. "How come I've never met you before?"

"It's a long story, one we don't have time for." I answered with a sigh.

"Give me the short version then." Mickey persisted and I looked at him.

"I'm the Doctor's sister and until a while ago, he thought I was dead. Now, a more interesting question, is why does the Doctor think you're an idiot?"

"I don't know. He just doesn't think I'm very useful or anything." He shrugged and I rolled my eyes.

"He does that, my brother. You just got to prove him wrong." I told Mickey, smiling and he smiled back, albeit rather unconvincingly. The phone rang and Mickey handed it to me.

"_Slitheen heading north." _He stated and I grinned, hanging up as Mickey went "oh my god," in clear shock. My grin widened, as I grabbed his hand, pulling him down the corridors. We avoided a cleaning trolley and carried on running, managing to block off the Slitheen's escape on Exit 4. She snarled, coming to a stop, pressing something in her hands and she shimmered, before vanishing. I cursed loudly, Mickey shooting me a surprised look at the vulgar Earth language I used before we jogged over to the others.

"Well, A for Effort." Jack nodded at us and I smiled back at him before looking expectantly at my brother. He got his sonic out and I held my hand out.

"May I do the honours?" I pleaded and my brother nodded with a grin, slapping the silver object into my hand.

I clicked the sonic once, causing the woman to reappear and we watched in amusement as her grin fell before she started running away again, using her teleport device. I did it twice more, each time she ended up being closer to us, until she finally gave up when she ended up running right to us, holding her teleportation device up in front of her as a sign of surrender.

"I could do this all day." I commented, grinning down at the panting woman.

"This is persecution. Why can't you leave me alone? What did I ever do to you?" She questioned, still catching her breath and I handed the sonic back to my brother, stepping back and allowing him to take charge.

"You tried to kill me and destroy this entire planet." The Doctor stated rather sarcastically and she paused.

"Apart from that."

* * *

"So, you're a Slitheen, you're on Earth, you're trapped. Your family get killed but you teleport out just in the nick of time. You have no means of escape. What do you do? You build a nuclear power station. But what for?" The Doctor turned to Margaret the Slitheen, as we stood around the design of the power station.

"A philanthropic gesture. I've learnt the error of my ways." She said and I snorted, as my brother smiled mockingly.

"Right because it being on top of the rift is a coincidence." I stated and she looked over at me curiously, feigning innocence.

"What rift would that be?"

"A rift in space and time." Jack started, studying the design. "If this power station went into melt down, the entire planet would go" he mimed an implosion with his hands. I looked at the design more carefully, exchanging a look with my brother and he nodded, confirming my theory.

"From the looks of the design, the power station will explode as soon as it reaches capacity." I informed the others, looking darkly at Margaret.

"Didn't anyone notice? Isn't there someone in London, checking this sort of stuff?" Rose questioned and I raised an eyebrow at her.

"We're in Cardiff. London doesn't care. The South Wales coast could fall into the sea and they wouldn't notice." Margaret said bitterly but then she paused, realising what she'd said. "Oh. I sound like a Welshman. God help me, I've gone native." She complained and I rolled my eyes, before turning back to Rose.

"She has got a point though. London don't care about Cardiff."

"But why would she do that? A great big explosion, she'd only end up killing herself." Mickey mused and Margaret glanced coldly at him.

"She's got a name, you know."

"She's not even a she, she's a thing." Mickey spat venomously and I shot my eyes over to him, glaring.

"Mickey." I warned slightly and he looked away from me, having the gall to at least look a little bit ashamed. Margaret eyed me warily.

"Oh, but she's clever." My brother complimented with a grin, before grabbing the middle section of the model and flipped it over in hands to show the underside of it. I gasped, my eyes going wide.

"Fantastic." My brother breathed in shock and I moved closer, unable to keep the grin off my face.

"Is that tribophysical waveform macro-kinetic extrapolator?" Jack questioned and the Doctor looked at him in surprise.

"Couldn't have put it better myself." The Doctor complimented and he took it from my brother, his eyes wide with excitement.

"Oo, genius! You didn't build this." He stated and she looked slightly sheepish.

"I have my hobbies. A little tinkering."

"No, what we're _saying_ is that you couldn't have built this. The technology behind it, I don't even think _Time Lords_ had this." I pointed out and she looked smug.

"I bet she stole it." Mickey accused and her smug look grew.

"It fell into my hands." She allowed and I rolled my eyes.

"Is it a weapon?" Rose questioned, confused.

"It's transport. You see, if the reactor blows, the rift opens. Phenomenal cosmic disaster. But this thing shrouds you in a forcefield. You have this energy bubble, so you're safe. Then you feed it coordinates, stand on top, and ride the concussion all the way out of the solar system." He gestured, looking off into space and I raised an eyebrow at his theatrics in amusement.

"It's a surfboard." Mickey stated simply, and Jack raised a hand.

"A pan-dimensional surfboard yeah."

"And it would've worked. I'd have surfed away from this dead end dump and back to civilisation." Margaret snarled, and I half expected her to say '_if it weren't for you meddling kids'_.

"You'd blow up a whole planet just to get a lift?" Mickey questioned in disbelief.

"Like stepping on an anthill." Margaret retorted and my expression darkened as I glared at the woman. She ignored me.

"How'd you think of the name?" The Doctor asked and I looked over at him, to see him staring at the name, 'Blaidd Drwg' which translated to Bad Wolf.

"What, Blaidd Dwrg? It's Welsh." Margaret informed us, her voice coated with bitterness and disgust.

"I know, but how did you think of it?" The Doctor asked and I looked at him curiously.

"I chose it at random, that's all. I don't know. It just sounded good. Does it matter?" Margaret asked walking closer, intrigued.

He turned back to us, confusion written all over his face. "Blaidd Dwrg."

"What's it mean?" Rose questioned, her voice wary.

"Bad Wolf." Recognition seemed to dawn in her eyes as she looked back at him.

"But I've heard that before. Bad Wolf. I've heard that lots of times." Rose said and I could easily detect the fear in her voice.

"Everywhere we go. Two words following us. Bad Wolf." The Doctor stated and I looked over at him.

"How can they be following us?" Rose asked, trepidation laced in her voice.

_Doctor, you're scaring her. We'll figure it out another time, but for now we've got bigger problems. _I told him telepathically and there was a tense pause.

Then my brother grinned. "Nah, just a coincidence." Rose sighed in relief and I rolled my eyes at the Doctor's antics. "Like hearing a word on the radio then hearing it all day. Never mind. Things to do." He clapped his hands in excitement. "Margaret, we're going to take you home." The Doctor said, moving over to the door.

"Hold on, isn't that the easy option, like letting her go?" Jack questioned in surprise but I shrugged.

"I wouldn't bet on it. Their laws are harsher than ours." I whispered and he looked back at me curiously.

"I don't believe it! We actually get to go to Raxa-" She faltered and my brother rolled his eyes in exasperation. "Wait a minute! Raxacor-"

"Raxacoricofallapatorius." The Doctor and I chorused and she nodded slightly.

"Raxacorico-" Rose began.

"Fallapatourius." The Doctor finished.

"Raxacoricofallapatorius." Rose managed to say it and in celebration they hugged as I laughed at their behaviour, rolling my eyes fondly.

"They have the death penalty." I looked back over at Margaret calmly as Rose's laughter died out and the excitement in the room dropped like a stone. "The family Slitheen was tried in its absence many years ago and found guilty with no chance of appeal. According to the statutes of government, the moment I return, I am to be executed. What do you make of that, Doctor? Take me home and you take me to my death." Margaret finished and I kept my face impassive as my brother looked at her coldly.

"Not my problem." The Doctor answered simply and she looked surprised.

* * *

Night had fallen outside by the time we got back to the TARDIS and once inside, Margaret was marvelling at the TARDIS.

"This ship is impossible. It's superb. How do you get the outside around the inside?" She questioned in earnest, walking around and I snorted.

"Because we'd give you the secret of course." I sneered.

"I almost feel better about being defeated. I never stood a chance. This is the technology of the gods." She praised and I raised an eyebrow, everything in my gut telling me not to trust her.

"Don't worship me - I'd make a very bad god. You wouldn't get a day off, for starters." The Doctor said and I grinned.

"Oh I'd be the opposite dear brother. You'd never have to work if I was a god." I said before turning to Jack. "How's it going with the extrapolator?"

"It's top of the range, this thing." He turned to Margaret. "Where did you get it?" He questioned suspiciously.

"Oh, I don't know. Some airlock sale?" She shrugged evasively.

"Must've been a great big heist." Jack accused. "It's stacked with power."

"Is it usable for fuel?" I inquired and he looked back at me.

"It's not compatible, but it should knock off about twelve hours. We'll be ready to go by morning." Jack answered and I sighed.

"Then we're stuck here. Overnight." The Doctor stated.

"I'm in no hurry." Margaret grumbled and Rose could barely contain her excitement as she looked around.

"We've got a prisoner. The police box is really a police box." She grinned as Margaret played with something on the TARDIS console.

"You're not just police, though. Since you're taking me to my death, that makes you my executioners. Each and every one of you." Margaret attempted to lay blame on us and I could see it was working for Rose, as she looked at each one of us.

"Well, you deserve it." Mickey stated with harsh conviction and she looked at him in surprise, as I rolled my eyes.

"You're very quick to say so. You're very quick to soak your hands in my blood, which makes you better than me, how, exactly?" Mickey looked back at her coldly. "Long night ahead." Margaret stated, with a smug grin turning away and moving to sit in the console chair that _I _always sit in. "Let's see who can look me in the eye." She looked at each one of us in turn, and I was the only one who held her eye, going up to her.

"Excuse me. You're in my seat." I demanded, looking down at her, leering.

"And this is a problem how? I'm a prisoner, don't I have rights?" She questioned, her voice laced with venom and I raised an eyebrow.

"You're a prisoner. This is your prison. We're the prison wardens. No. I'm afraid you don't get rights. Now out of my seat." I instructed, my voice harsh and she glared at me before moving away. I smirked at her, before collapsing into my chair, playing with the ring on my left hand.

* * *

**Review please! What do you think of Ruby?**

**What do you think of the ring she has?**


End file.
